Home is Where You Are
by woofy78
Summary: The Dragonborn may be an experienced warrior and dragon slayer; though when it comes to love, she couldn't be any less experienced. But when she takes her housecarl on an adventuresome journey, they inevitably fall in love. Argis x Female Dragonborn. Rated M for adult scenes in later chapters. Will also contain spoilers here and there!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Bethesda. The OC created for this story (Signe) is mine. **

_**This was originally a fill that I wrote for the kink meme. It's my first ever fanfic, so I hope you like! Nice reviews are welcome! :) **_

Argis sipped his mead, his lips quirked upwards in a smirk of amusement as he listened to the drunken rambling of Cosnach. Kleppr rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he wiped the bar.

"So...you're a housecarl now eh?" Said Kleppr.

Argis nodded, eyebrows raised. "Yyeap." Argis took another sip before exhaling loudly and folding his arms behind his head. "Never thought I'd see the day, always thought I'd die with a sword through my guts."

"Heh." Kleppr leaned forward on the bar, and Argis noticed the 'I've-got-gossip' expression on his face. "I heard that our new Thane's a bit of a hottie. Tiny, too."

"Get out of it you dirty old bastard, I heard that!" Yelled his wife.

Argis chuckled, then chugged the rest of his tankard before slamming it back on the bar. "Well my friend, I'd best be off to my new home, Vlindrel Hall. I hope Miss Dragonborn keeps me busy!"

Too late: Kleppr took the opening. "Oh I'm sure she will, my boy...I'm sure she will." Argis heard the distinct sound of a hand slapping flesh as he exited, and he let out a throaty chuckle.

Beautiful or not, there was no way he'd get involved with his boss - the ability to do his new job well depended on having his mind focused on how to protect her, rather than how to please her in bed.

Standing with his back to the front door to Vlindrel Hall, he absent-mindedly tossed the key up and down in his hand, admiring the view of the ancient Dwemer city. He sighed contentedly, wondering how this new life would feel. He knew he'd miss being in the thick of battle with his men and women, and he'd miss the comradeship. He also knew he'd have a little bit of trouble accepting leadership of another; he was used to being a leader of men, but now that his left eye was blind, he was unfit for leadership. He was a very proud man, and carried himself with an air of authority and masculine grace. Nevertheless, he would do his best to take his new role seriously; to protect the Dragonborn. Dragonborn! What an honour, to work so closely with the fabled legend, the saviour of Skyrim! He turned around, and pushed the key into the lock.

Once inside, he admired his new surroundings before checking to see that his belongings had been placed in his new bedroom. He frowned when he saw the stone bed; even in his old quarters he'd had a nice, soft bed. He hoped the Dragonborn would take him journeying; he could earn some extra coin and purchase a nice bed for himself. A double bed, perhaps! He dug around in the wardrobe and pulled out some pelts and a bedroll, throwing them onto the stone bed. "That'll have to do, for now." He said. "What were the Dwemer trying to prove by having beds like that anyway?" He huffed, and kicked the edge of the stone bed. Of course, it didn't budge. He left the room, and decided to whip up a storm in the kitchen - his new Thane would be due soon, and she'd no doubt be hungry, just as he was. He hoped that by cooking something delicious, he'd make a good first impression. He liked to cook - he was no gourmet chef but his cooking was always tasty and nourishing.

After he ate, he sat by the hearth with a few bottles of ale, deciding that this spot, this chair, was his favourite new chair.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonborn exited Understone Keep, and stopped to have a friendly chat to the guards standing by the doors.

"Check this out." She lifted her new axe outwards for them to see. "It's called, 'The Axe of the Reach.'"

The guard to her left 'oohed' and the other one had a hold of it before passing it to his mate. They gas-bagged for a bit longer, and then she yawned, suddenly exhausted and excused herself. She was looking forward to putting her feet up in her new home, instead of having to contend with the noisy idiots at the Silver-Blood Inn whenever she stayed in Markarth.

She pushed through the stone door to Vlindrel Hall, curious and eager to meet her new housecarl. She hoped he or she was as funny as Lydia. A delicious aroma of something hearty flooded her senses, causing her mouth to water. She walked up the sloping entryway, and spied a lonely figure sitting by the hearth. His head was down, and he was slumped in the chair. As she got closer, she heard soft snoring. She crept stealthily closer, not wanting to disturb the sleeping housecarl, but needing to see.

She stood in front of the man, and stifled a gasp - my, was he handsome! She let her eyes trail over the details of his proud face. She saw a pink scar running down his left cheek, and wondered briefly how he came by that. She admired his war paint design; it seemed a bit more artistic than the usual blobs and stripes. His hair was clean and neat, with a couple of braids on either side. So, he takes cares of his appearance, she thought. Her mind flashed briefly to her best friend Farkas; he, in contrast to this man, was smelly and messy - his hair and face were always dirty and unkempt...but she loved him just the same. Funny, caring Farkas.  
She took in the man's wide shoulders and broad chest, and admired his strong hands. Guilt washed over her - she should not be doing this while the man was in such a vulnerable state, so she crept away from the man.

Her tummy rumbled, reminding her that she was starving hungry. She took herself on a quick tour of the house, her head nodding in approval. When she was satisfied, she took a bowl and dished herself up some of the beef stew that was simmering happily in the pot. She shoved a spoonful in her mouth before sitting, her eyes closing in pleasure. "Mmm..." She hummed. By the time she was sat at the table, three more mouthfuls had already disappeared. "Oh my good gods, this is delicious!" She mumbled, mouth full of food. She grabbed a hunk of bread, and wiped the remnants of her bowl with it.

As she chewed her bit of bread, she heard a cough behind her. She froze mid-chew, her eyes wide as she turned to see the man standing there, smirking at her. "H-hello." She stammered around her bread.

"Pleasure to meet you, my Thane. I am Argis the Bulwark, your new housecarl." He held out a meaty hand, and she took it.

"Good to meet you Argis the Bulwark, my name is Signe Vangr." She let go of his hand, her cheeks burning. Feeling nervous and inadequate in front of this hulking, gorgeous warrior, she hastily excused herself and darted away to her new bedroom, leaving Argis standing there with a perplexed expression on his face.

She gently closed the door and leaned her back on it, exhaling the breath she'd been holding. Signe had always been uncomfortable around handsome men; she felt oafish and ugly, and hated the way her cheeks turned red at the drop of a hat. She hated how her bottom teeth were crooked; she hated her big hips and her big knees. She hated her dorky personality and her odd sense of humour, believing that people misunderstood her, that they thought she was a weirdo. She always felt unattractive, and felt if she were to try to make advances on a man, that he would scoff at her and turn away. For this reason her virginity remained intact – in fact, at 27 years of age, she hadn't even received a kiss from a man. Gods, why did I have to get a hot housecarl? Why couldn't he just be another goofy lass like Lydia? Lydia was hilarious with her witty comments and her clever pranks. She'd only taken her on an adventure once though; the woman was disobedient and crazy, diving into battle at times when stealth was required, or getting in the way of Signe's arrows. After that, she decided that Lydia's talents lay in keeping Breezehome tidy, cooking, making Signe laugh, and garnering gossip from around Whiterun. She hoped Argis proved to be more useful with a sword in his hand, though she suspected he would be. He looked like a battle-hardened warrior with his bulk and his scars, as well as the sightless left eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Argis stood dumbfounded, in the same spot that he'd been when the little whirlwind called Signe introduced herself with a mouthful of food, and then spun away from him, her cheeks pink and her eyes wild with fright. Pretty yes, but odd! He thought, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. I wonder what her story is; she is clearly of Breton appearance, but her name is very Nordic.

He tidied up the mess from the cooking, and sat down for a half hour or so. When Signe didn't reappear, he thought he'd better check on her to see if she was alright. He knocked on her door, not able to prevent the typically male reaction to her nightgown. His eyes flicked to the hint of creamy white cleavage that was revealed, before he caught himself and looked to her eyes. He betrayed no hint of embarrassment for the glance - better not to acknowledge it.

"Yes?" She whispered, her cheeks immediately turning red again. Argis wondered why she seemed so stricken.

"Are you alright, my Thane?" He queried, keeping his eyes level with hers.

"Um...yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Her hand fidgeted nervously at her neck.

"That's okay, I was just checking. It's my job, after all! Is there anything I can get for you? Some warm milk before you go to sleep, or some fresh water in your washbasin?" He felt awkward acting like this - going from being a warrior to a servant was a difficult transition, but at least the pay was good.

"As a matter of fact, both of those things sound really lovely. Thank you, Argis." Argis' heart missed a beat as her face lit up with a smile.

"Okay. Sit tight, I will return."

Signe sat on the bed to wait, and picked up the copy of The Real Barenziah. She had read this book once before, but seeing as how her unread books were in Whiterun, this one would have to do. Argis returned shortly with a flagon of warm water, and poured it into her washbasin. He placed a folded cloth on the table beside the basin, and Signe suppressed a smirk at the brutish warrior smoothing the creases out of the neatly-folded cloth. When he returned again, Signe watched as he very carefully placed her mug next to the cloth. He was clearly more used to wielding a sword instead of a mug of hot milk, but he nevertheless did it without spilling a drop. She smiled at him again. "Thank you." She said, warmly.

"You're welcome. I'll ah...leave you to it, my Thane. If you need anything, please call for me."

Signe rinsed her face in the warm water, then dipped the cloth in and wiped herself clean. She noticed that the water smelled faintly of lavender, and she smiled at the thoughtful gesture. After that, she unravelled her braid, letting her unruly mop of auburn waves spring free. She brushed out the knots, and then with a sigh, she pressed her back against the pile of pillows. The milk was cool enough to drink now, so she sipped it and read the book.

The next morning, she woke to the smell of porridge, her belly rumbling in response. She strapped on her steel armour and stepped out of the room. "Good morning, Argis." She said, taking a seat at the table.

"Oh! Good morning, my Thane. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he plopped a ladle full of oats into a bowl.

"I did indeed! It's very quiet in this house, not like Whiterun - you can hear everything in that creaky old place." She chuckled. "How about you, did you sleep well?" She figured he hadn't, as he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Uh...yeah, not too bad, I suppose. Would you like some porridge?" Plop, another spoon.

"Yes please! I'm starving." She rubbed her hands together, eyes wide.

"Honey in it?" He said, while yawning.

"Please."

Argis finished dishing up, and then sat down with her at the table. He was glad to have the opportunity to sit with her; he wanted to get an idea of what she was like. He asked her lots of questions about herself and her adventures. She answered his questions happily, though at first she stuttered and stammered, her cheeks aflame. She asked him a few questions too - but he avoided answering her; he'd rather talk about her. The more he knew of her, the better he'd be able to look after her.  
He found her to be odd, in an endearing kind of way. She seemed highly intelligent, and she had a clever sense of humour. He wasn't a brainless fellow, but it sometimes took him seconds longer than it should have to figure out her jokes. He did note that her cheeks burned whenever he took a long time to respond, and she would avoid his gaze. He would then try to say something witty, to bring her out of her embarrassment, and she would laugh awkwardly. He wasn't accustomed to making funnies - he was usually a very taciturn, quiet man. He found he liked her positive attitude, and the fact that she liked to read books, like him. He could tell that she had some self-confidence issues, but thought her brave because she still smiled often. His curiosity about her appearance versus her name was now satisfied – she was a Breton orphan. Her adoptive parents were unable to have children of their own, and had adopted her when she was three weeks old.

After their breakfast, she declared that she would like to spend some of the morning outside the city gates. "I need to feel the grass under my feet." She said. "And you do too, don't you." She stated.

"As you wish, my Thane." Argis smiled - how long had it actually been since he walked barefoot over cool, soft grass, he wondered?

Signe wanted to get him out of his comfort zone a little bit. He seemed so stiff, and so rehearsed, as though he wasn't used to doing this for a job. It dawned on her then that the warrior may be undertaking the role of housecarl for the first time. She wanted him to relax; she was by no means a formal person, and the man whose life was sworn to her service deserved to feel that he could be himself - so far he seemed very bland and unreadable. She also needed him to relax for her sake as much as his. She didn't want to have to dutifully exchange niceties and pleasantries in her own home - she'd set Lydia straight immediately, and now they were great mates. She could relax easily with 'Lyds'. But this man was proud, so she could push him only so far.

She grabbed a basket and loaded it with fruits, bread and cheese, and the pair set off into the uncharacteristically warm sunshine. When Signe sat down on a suitable (and dry) patch of grass, she grinned happily up at Argis, and patted the ground next to her. Argis' heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't control the smile that spread over his features. As he sat, he tried to ignore the enticing scent of her hair and the warmth of her knee pressed against his. He needed to keep the barrier up - to allow other thoughts and feelings would mean lowering his guard, and lowering his guard could be dangerous in more ways than one.

For the next hour, she chatted away happily, trying to bring him out of his shell; he had brought her out of her own shell, so now she wanted to return the favour. She tried to crack his tough exterior, tried to get to the personality underneath, but he was closed to her. She'd eventually had enough of the disappointment, and decided it was time to head back and face the tasks ahead of her; when she'd first arrived in Markarth, she'd witnessed a murder. A man named Eltrys had implored her to meet him in the Shrine of Talos on a certain date, which was this day. She'd told him she would see him a bit after midday.

They were heading back towards the stairs leading up to their home when Signe stopped him. "Well, Argis. I'll need to be going. I need to meet someone in the Shrine of Talos. If anyone asks – just tell them I'm lying down or something. Nobody is to know what I'm doing, alright?"

Argis raised his eyebrows. "You don't want me to accompany you?"

"As much as I love your company, I need to do this alone. But thanks just the same." She said, turning away. "See you a bit later on."


	4. Chapter 4

Signe met Eltrys in the Shrine of Talos, and he told her how he'd devoted much of his life investigating his father's murder. The Forsworn had taken his life, and he wanted to know who and why. Signe was moved, and agreed to help him.

The next few days were spent interviewing people around the city, and searching through rooms. When she was required to search through The Warrens, she took Argis with her. Argis was glad to be doing something different; something that may require more of him than just his tough looks. Argis got to see a different side of Signe this day – he was used to seeing her chirpy and light-hearted, but as he watched her talking to a sick woman huddling her stomach on the ground, he noticed lines of worry on Signe's face. He watched, his heart growing warm as she produced a cure disease potion from her bag and encouraged the woman to drink. His eyebrows lifted in surprised awe when he saw a golden orb appear in Signe's palm. Signe tenderly held the woman's hand in her own, allowing the golden healing light to spread and finally envelop the sick lady. But the woman was too far gone in her misery to appreciate Signe's efforts; she merely whimpered and told Signe that she wasn't worth the trouble. Signe took out a hunk of bread from her satchel, and wordlessly placed it next to the woman, and that was that. When Argis noticed a tear escaping Signe's eye, he looked away, fighting to resist the urge to stroke her cheek. The woman never ceases to surprise and amaze me, he thought.

As they exited the dank cave, a burly orc accosted her. "You've been poking your nose where it doesn't belong." He growled, at Signe.

Signe's eyes narrowed in anger, and she reached for her sword. "Yeah?" she said, drawing her Mace of Molag Bal. "Got a problem with it, have you?" she said, coolly.

"I do, actually. I've been sent to teach you a lesson." He drew his silver dagger, and Signe scoffed. "You shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you." He growled, lunging for her.

Signe made to parry the move, but Argis was already there. In a flash, Argis had slit the man's guts open, and he lay as dead as the stone he was sprawled on. Signe looked up at Argis, awe and appreciation written on her features.

"The Bulwark, indeed." She whispered, giving in to the urge to stroke Argis' face as he replaced his sword in its scabbard.

Argis frowned at her touch, turning his face away. "Let's go." He simply said. Hurt, Signe remained silent as they walked back to their home.

Back at Vlindrel Hall, little conversation passed between Thane and Housecarl. Signe felt exhausted, mentally and emotionally. She immediately headed to her room to strip off her armour, replacing it with a soft, demure gown. It was maroon with long sleeves, and it reached down to her ankles. It was warm and comfortable. She splashed her face with water, and washed her hands. A bath would have been lovely, but she couldn't be bothered asking Argis – she was acutely aware that her touch on his face had made him extremely uncomfortable, and she wanted to avoid him for now.

Meanwhile, Argis busied himself with dinner. He refused to think about how the warmth of Signe's hand had spread through his whole body, or about her compassion towards the sick woman in the slum. He refused to think about her annoyingly loveable habits, or her endearingly odd personality. But most of all, he refused to think about the look of hurt and embarrassment on her face when he had shied away from her touch.

After a while, he knocked on her bedroom door, plate of food in hand. He knew that she would be hungry; she was always hungry, and she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Enter." She said.

Argis opened the door, and tried to hide the sheepish look on his face as he placed the dish on her bedside table. "I ahmm…thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, but he could see that her eyes didn't hold their usual warmth. She quickly looked away from him, effectively ignoring him. Argis lingered for a moment, trying to think of something to say, but silently left the room before his professional dignity came apart at the seams.

The next morning, she needed to speak to Thonar Silver-Blood.

"Do you need me to accompany you, my Thane?"

"No...I will need to do this one alone. But Raerek has asked me to take out a group of bandits at Four Skull Lookout, which I'll do next week or so. I'd very much like to take you along!" She searched his face for a reaction, but his expression was professionally blank.

"As you will, my Thane." He stepped back respectfully, his face remaining neutral.

"I...ah...Argis, can you please stop calling me that? It makes me feel like a sweetroll dressed in emperor's robes..."

Argis tried his hardest to keep his face slack but the laugh erupted from him just the same. "As you wish, my Thane!" He teased, breaking his professional demeanour for a moment.

Signe rolled her eyes, and bade him goodbye. She was a bit nervous about the investigations she was to conduct - she was better suited to releasing pent up fury on trolls and dragons, rather than politicking.

Argis cracked open a bottle of ale, his armour creaking as he sank into his favourite chair. He hoped Signe would be alright, but he knew that the Dragonborn would be just fine. He thought about her ready smile and her easy-going attitude, and her quirky personality. He smiled, thankful that his new boss was a good girl; she would treat him right, and his warrior pride would remain intact.

Four hours passed by, and he decided to prepare some lunch for her - surely she'd be back soon.

Another four hours passed, with no sign of her. It was now nearly five o'clock. He'd wrapped her lunch in a cloth for her to eat later, and debated whether to cook her dinner or not. He stewed over it for a while, and then laughed out loud at himself. Is this what my life has come to, stressing about whether to cook dinner or not? He laughed.  
But when night fell, he became worried about her. He set off to try to find her, but oddly, nobody had seen a thing. He'd just about given up hope when he overheard two guards speaking together in hushed tones.

"...say she was dragged kicking and screaming to the Cidhna Mine."

"But how can it be? She's one of the most honourable people I've ever met. She wouldn't have murdered that man..."

"No, she didn't at all. I tell you, some of our ranks are corrupt. The Silver-Blood family pay them well, so they framed her and put her away to stop her from unveiling the truth."

"And perhaps to finish off that 'King in Rags' once and for all."

Argis stood in the shadows, waiting for them to say more, but it was apparent the conversation was over. He released a breath, and began to process the information he'd just heard. He would go to Jarl Igmund, implore him to have her released. However, he suspected it would be futile to try - it was the Silver-Bloods who truly controlled the city, not the Jarl. If they were behind Signe's capture...the only way to get her out would be to bribe the guards for more than they were being paid, and that was impossible. Argis was only one man, and certainly not a wealthy one. The thought of sweet Signe rotting away in the mine clawed at his heart. He would find a way to get her out one way or another. Argis wasn't a man to give up, not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Signe's day had gone from bad to worse. It had all started off seeming like she'd only have to talk to people, but then assassins had come in killed Thonar's wife. After dispatching the assassins, Signe questioned Thonar aggressively. She then headed to old Nepos' house to get some answers out of him. But with her mind fogged with anger, she hadn't thought about the fact that Nepos wouldn't just give her information because he was nice, and he and his crew turned on her. Signe's easy-going persona was very misleading - in battle, Signe became vicious, ruthless. She honed her anger into her weapon, lopping the heads off every man and woman with deadly speed and cold accuracy. Once they were all dead, she looted the corpses and searched the house for anything else that might be useful, and then she took her new information back to the Shrine of Talos, where she was to meet Eltrys.

But poor Eltrys was now dead, his soul reunited with his dead father. Three burly Markarth guards stood around the corpse, their swords drawn threateningly. "What -" They caught her by surprise. She suddenly found herself up against the wall, with the tip of one sword pressed against her neck, and another guard attempting to get access to her privates. "Now, little dovahkiin. You murdered this poor soul, and you've tried to attack the Markarth Guard. It's off to the mine with you! But first..." He managed to get his hand inside her pants, but before his greasy fingers found what they sought, he found himself flung back against the far wall. "FUS...RO DAH!" Shouted Signe. Without missing a heartbeat, she drew her dual swords to repel the inevitable onslaught of the two remaining guards, but before they could comprehend that the tables were turned, they were all dead. She wiped her swords on the cloak of the nearest dead guard, and then she searched their bodies for clues.

She came up with nothing helpful, so with a sigh, she turned to leave. She then realised that she was either meant to come out dead, or in chains. There would be more corrupt guards outside the door, so her only option was to sneak out. She had brought along a Potion of Light Feet as well as a Prolonged Invisibility potion, so she gulped them down and tossed the empty bottles against the body of a guard. She crept out slowly, and when she successfully passed the first handful of guards, she breathed a sigh of relief.

But as she rounded the corner, another guard happened to bump into her, wrapping his hands around her neck and squeezing hard, until she passed out. The last thing she heard before her vision turned black was the guard saying, "You will rot in Cidhna mine, and you will never get out."

An indeterminate amount of time passed, and she woke up in a cell. Her head was pounding, and her cheek hurt. She touched her cheek, and her fingers came back bloodied. The cowards had obviously given her a good hiding while she'd been unconscious. An extraordinarily ugly Orc woman bla-bla'd at her before letting her out of her cell, and Signe immediately went to find out what was what.

An hour later, she had 'befriended' not only the frightening Orc that guarded the gate to Madanach's cell, but Madanach himself.

"Look...I don't want any part of your war; I want nothing to do with it. I am the Dragonborn, I serve a greater purpose - if I don't get out of here, the World-Eater will destroy Nord and Native alike. Help me get out of here, and I promise not to slaughter you and every one of your kind." she was whispering, but the menace in her tone was unmistakeable.

Madanach studied her for a long time, assessing her. She didn't take her eyes from his; she held her ground. When he was satisfied, he gave her his answer. Things happened very quickly from there - everyone from inside the mine escaped. Somebody had conveniently put Signe's belongings into a chest, so she dressed herself in her armour and crept through the shadows.

Before they reached the door to the city, Madanach pushed a bundle into her arms. "If and when you pass by our camps, do not expect a warm welcome. However, I offer you this magic-infused armour as a token of thanks, for helping us to escape." And with that, he was gone, and Signe went her own way.

Meanwhile, Argis had managed to convince the two guards he'd overheard earlier to help him. One of the guards spoke to an acquaintance who knew every geographical secret of the stone city; apparently there were dwarven ruins underneath the city that led into the mine. This man also knew that Madanach had been plotting his escape for a very long time, and of course Madanach would know about the escape route. He now had the most powerful weapon in all of Skyrim at his disposal - the Dragonborn could Shout her way out, and clear a path for them all.

Argis convinced the guard to locate Signe's belongings and smuggle them into the ruins for her; it was all he could do. He made his way back home to wait.

Some time later, he sat at his favourite chair, poking the flames of the hearth. His mead sat untouched at his side; his stomach was in his throat and his heart was in his mouth. Come on, Signe...he thought. Suddenly, he felt arms around him, and soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"Signe!" He exclaimed, immediately standing and spinning around to capture her in his arms, all professional behaviour forgotten in his immense relief. Signe buried her face in the crook of his neck, and he stroked her soft mop of hair with one hand, his other hand clutching her around her waist. "Are you alright?" He breathed in the scent of her hair, though it was marred by the smell of blood and death.

"Of course!" She sounded a lot cheerier than she felt, but she would not let Argis worry about her. Argis tipped her head back, still holding her tight against him. His smile dropped from his face, however, when he saw the black and bloodied bruise on her cheek. "Big tough guy beat me as I lay unconscious." She hissed. "He's probably dead now - a whole heap of them got into a sword fight after we escaped. They were no match for Madanach and his friends." She laid her head back against Argis' collarbone, inhaling the masculine scent of sweat and steel, and something else that she couldn't put her finger on. She liked that mystery smell, and inhaled harder.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled, pulling her head back once again.

"Ahh...I'm sorry...it's just so good to be home. I missed you, big fella!" She pulled away abruptly, embarrassed by her own audacity. "So...did you cook me dinner or what?" She quickly changed the subject, her flushed face hidden behind her hair. Argis paused briefly before answering.

"Yes, and lunch! Let's get your face sorted out first." He gestured to the other chair by the hearth, and she sat down obediently.

Argis disappeared for a few minutes, and she could hear him rustling about. Now that she was home and sitting, the day's events began to catch up to her, and she felt her eyes well up with tears. She had killed so many people today; people with lives, families and beliefs. She didn't feel guilty about killing the guards - they were bad men. But everyone else - particularly Nepos - she felt guilty about. She let the tears fall, wincing as they stung the wound on her cheek.

Argis returned with a bowl with some sort of paste, and another bowl with warm water and a cloth. He knelt in front of her, frowning when he noticed her tears. He said nothing - a warrior understood the pain of another warrior without words. He wiped her face clean, then he gently dabbed the wound to clean off blood, dirt and bits of fluff. Signe studied him as he tended to her. She noticed the crease of concern between his eyebrows, and how he pursed his lips in concentration. She noticed how tenderly he supported her chin with his free hand, and how his hands smelled of cooking and healing herbs. They were comforting smells, and the warmth of his rough hands made her feel cared for. She sighed contentedly, and let her eyes close when he began to apply the herbal paste.

All too soon his gentle ministrations were over. Argis sighed, his face uncharacteristically emotional. "You know...it's probably best if you lay down in bed, and I'll bring you in some food." He squeezed her shoulders gently before he released her, and turned away.

"Okay. That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Argis." She croaked, suddenly feeling exhausted.

She waddled to her room and begun to unstrap her armour, dumping it carelessly on the floor. She wondered whether Eorland had finished her special new Dragonscale armour yet - she was sick of wearing this steel armour. An image of Argis wearing the Dragonscale armour entered her head, and a pang of desire shot through her. Yes. He would look positively delicious in that armour, I shall have a set made for him too, she thought. She gave herself a quick wash, making a mental note to organise a bath tomorrow. Once she was in her nightgown, she slipped under the covers, sighing happily.

She was still smirking at the thought of her muscly housecarl in the figure-hugging armour when he walked in with a large tray, which was piled with food. Signe's belly growled loudly in response, and her eyes widened.

"Boy, I am hungry! I don't know that I can manage all of it on my own, though. Why don't you sit here next to me and eat with me?" She patted on the bed next to her.

Argis looked stricken, and Signe bit back a guffaw. "It's ok, I won't bite!"

"Uh...okay..." Gone were his professional responses, once again. "I might get out of my armour first, seeing as how you're home and safe." He turned on his heel, stripped off his armour, and came back wearing a white linen shirt and brown trousers.

Signe's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the way the fabric of his shirt stretched over his biceps and deltoids, and the way his trousers clung to his strong thighs. Her eyes roamed back up to his face, stopping briefly to admire the fine chest hairs that were revealed. When her gaze landed on his face, he was staring right at her with his eyebrows raised in question. She blushed furiously, embarrassed that he'd caught her having a perve. She cleared her throat nervously, and hid her face behind a tankard of strong ale.

"Well? Come on." She grumbled. He hesitated just for a moment, and then carefully sat beside her on top of the blankets. She smiled at him, and handed him a pheasant breast.

"Nah, you eat that." He said, pushing it back to her.

"It's for you!" She said, pushing it back towards him with a chuckle, before suddenly taking a bite out of it and then giving it to him. "Really. It's for YOU."

"You are an odd one." He laughed, and gobbled up the rest.

They sat and ate in comfortable silence, save for the occasional compliment or joke. Signe kept her happy exterior up for Argis' comfort, but she felt an intense sadness at the events of the last few days, particularly this day. She would have loved to go home to her parents' farm outside Whiterun for a few days, but they were both ageing, and they had enough on their plates without worrying about Signe as well. She would have loved Argis to put his arms around her again; when he had held her before, his warmth had seeped into her soul, helping to ease the pain in her heart. The firmness of his forearm against her back, the way his hand had caressed her hair, and the feel of his face pressed into her hair had made her feel safer than she'd felt since being a youngling at home with her parents. In his arms, the threat of corrupt guards hunting her seemed far away. She knew the gruff, burly man was creeping his way into her heart. And though she naturally wanted someone to love and care for, she knew that it was unlikely that the feelings would be reciprocated - especially by a handsome and no doubt popular man like Argis. Besides, if she made her feelings for him known, he would perhaps want to leave her service. She had no doubt in her mind that she annoyed the oblivion out of him, given the way he glared at her when she made him put his bare feet on the grass, or the exasperated sigh when she wanted green apple (NOT red) sliced up with her red jacket potatoes. She thought about the way he'd narrowed his eyes at her briefly when she'd allowed him to see her in her night gown; she had to assume it was a look of incredulity, not of desire. She couldn't allow herself to believe that he might like her that way - she had been hurt and humiliated in that way before, and her tenuous hold on her self-confidence couldn't take another blow like that.

Argis seemed to sense her sudden melancholy. "Are you alright, my Thane?"

At the mention of her formal title, her shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Yes. I suppose I'm a bit worn out...emotionally drained. I did some things I'm not proud of today..." She sighed, and looked away from him. She would not ask for comfort; she wouldn't put him in an awkward position.

"I understand how it is." He simply said, and offered no more words. He finished the last morsel on the platter, and then licked his fingers decadently. "Well, I'm going to let you get some sleep. You call me if you need anything, alright?" He stood up off the bed, and the mattress sprang back up without his weight on it. Signe felt cold without him next to her, and her heart sank.

"Goodnight Argis. Thanks for sitting with me; I really appreciate your company." She whispered, avoiding his eyes. She didn't want him to see that she was sad, that she wanted him to stay. But she truly was grateful for his company; she had wound down easily with his presence, and felt relaxed enough to sleep.  
He smiled softly as he pulled the door shut, and then she blew out the candle. 


	6. Chapter 6

**** WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. I HAVE MARKED THE PART WHERE IT IS, SO YOU CAN READ UP TO IT AND THEN SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT. I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR! ****

Argis couldn't get to sleep. The excitement and sheer relief of Signe coming home (sneaking up on him, no less - not many could do that to him successfully) and the charged atmosphere between them was weighing heavily on his mind. Gods, when she had finally come home, smiling despite herself, he hadn't been able to control the urge to hold her tightly. The softness of her hair under his palm, the way she fit perfectly against him - even with armour on - and how she had pressed her nose against the base of his neck. He could've stood there holding her forever, but she'd pulled away from him, seemingly embarrassed.

Perhaps she didn't feel the same way about him - often she looked away from him and fidgeted with her hands when his eyes lingered on her for too long. And yet, when he'd tended to her cheek, she looked at him with an intense emotion, her nostrils flaring every so often. She was hot and cold; sometimes she would treat him with cold indifference - she was never mean, but sometimes she didn't allow her warmth to envelop him. And sometimes, like tonight, he could almost feel her need. When she had invited him to sit and share her meal - in her bed, no less - his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest. He felt like a clumsy school boy, especially when he'd realised she was wearing that sexy nightie under the blankets. And when he'd caught her giving him the once-over, he had to sit on the bed quickly so that she couldn't see his obvious bulge.

Sitting with her felt so natural; he already felt more comfortable with her after only knowing her for a few days, than he did with most other people. An image of Amulet of Mara that he'd found in a cave many years before entered his mind, and his heart skipped a beat. He pushed the image far away, and trained his thoughts back to their original pattern. He felt her pain, and he felt her need. He felt the magnetic tug of her emotions, and it took all of his willpower to keep from pulling her into his arms and soothing her in the way a man knows how to soothe a woman. He couldn't - wouldn't - let his service to guard her with his life be compromised by love. Love clouded judgement, love glossed over present danger. He saw the look of disappointment she had when he'd called her 'Thane', and it actually felt foolish to call her that now. It seemed to be an automatic barrier that he'd erect when he felt her lowering his guard.

Signe took a couple of weeks of relaxation, though some of her time was spent in meetings with the court of Markarth. The Jarl had formally apologised to her for being misled about her involvement in the Forsworn debacle, and apologised to her for having to suffer in Cidhna Mine. The rest of Signe's time was spent going for walks with or without Argis, picnicking on the grass outside the stables (Argis always accompanied her on picnics, to protect her, of course), shopping, or lounging around at home.

During one of her shopping trips, she had bumped into a Khajiit who had snuck into the city to sell his wares. Signe felt sorry for the cat people; they were people too, with feelings and lives, just like her. She had noticed him hanging around the market area, looking for some people to buy his wares. She had made a point of starting a discreet conversation with him, and to let him know that his disguise wasn't very good.

"Don't worry – if you have any problems, I will look after you." She'd said.

The cat man had been so impressed with her that he had given her a bar of chocolate. "From my homeland. I give them only to my special friends." He'd purred.

Signe stroked his furry nose affectionately as she thanked him. She knew that he'd been driven to desperation – he wouldn't have entered the city if he'd not been desperate for sales. So whilst he was distracted, she slipped a heavy coin purse into his pocket. Chocolate…she'd heard of it before, but had never seen it, let alone tasted it. She would bring it home to share with Argis.

During her time off, she'd secretly sent a courier to Whiterun with a letter for Eorland Grey-Mane. He could fit the armour to Farkas – he was the same height and build as Argis. She would give it a few days, and then she would take Argis to Whiterun. And whilst they were gone, Raerek would send some furniture removalists and stone workers to get rid of that stone bed and put in a nice new soft bed for Argis. A thrill of excitement worked its way through her – she couldn't wait to see Argis' face when he received his surprises. Never before had she felt so close to someone so quickly – it felt as though she had known him forever. She needed to remain strong, however; she couldn't let herself fall too hard for him, for it would only end up in heartbreak.

"Argis, would you like to come to Whiterun with me? I've got a few things I need to take care of, and I want to stop in on my parents."

"Really? Yes, I'd love to come with you! It's been a long many years since I have been to Whiterun. I would also love the chance to see the legendary Skyforge and its master smith." Signe's heart was warmed to see the happiness on Argis' face, and she smiled brightly at him.

"Great. Well, let's leave first thing in the morning. Do you mind if we clear out Four Skull Lookout on the way?"

"By all means! The more stops, the better. I need to put my blade to work; I feel my sword arm getting flabby."

Signe smiled, feeling a little bit guilty that she hadn't put the big warrior to work. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning." She waved and turned towards her room.

Argis couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He was very much looking forward not only to putting his skills as a warrior to use but also to spending some time adventuring with Signe, away from Markarth. He was interested to see her fighting skills, and to hopefully witness her Thu'um.

"Oh. I almost forgot!" Signe spun back towards him, her face full of youthful excitement. "Check this out!" she produced the bar of chocolate from her satchel, and removed the wrapper.

Argis frowned at it, perplexed. "What is _that_? It looks like dog shit!" he exclaimed. Signe burst into fits of giggles – tears were rolling down her cheeks as she clutched her tummy, and Argis laughed too.

When they recovered, she snapped the bar in half, and handed him a bit. "It's _chocolate_. From Elsweyr!" she gushed conspiratorially.

"From the land of the Khajiit? Wow. This should be good." Argis sniffed his bit of chocolate before licking it tentatively, causing Signe to giggle again. "Aw come on, what now?" Argis chuckled.

"Oh, you're just so…so…never mind." Signe blushed profusely, before biting off a bit of her own chocolate. "Ohhh…" her eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure as the sweet sensation burst through her tastebuds. "S'good…"

Argis liked his chocolate too, but most of his attention was focused on the beautiful woman in front of him - the faces she was pulling, and the sounds she was making made him instantly imagine a different setting, in which she would be naked and underneath him. His mouth went dry, and he swallowed a chocolate-flavoured lump in his throat. Ye gods, she's such a sexy woman, he thought. Signe was oblivious to his stares – she just assumed that he was enjoying the chocolate, which would explain the goofy smile on his face.

**** HERE IS THE SEXY BIT. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, JUST GIVE IT A MISS. ****

After Signe had retired to bed and all of his housecarly duties done, Argis packed his bag. He put in a spare pair of trousers and a spare tunic, a cloth with which to wipe armour and weapons, his bed roll and some foodstuffs. He rummaged around in his bedside drawer for some coins, and the shining of some trinket caught his attention. Ah, the Amulet of Mara, he thought. He'd found it in a cave many years before, and had kept it. I should take this along, it might come in handy for Signe's healing spells, he thought. But an image of him wearing it in Signe's view came unbidden to his mind, and he found himself blushing like a schoolboy. His heartrate increased, and he plopped the Amulet in the front pocket of his pack, along with the few coins he found. It's just for Signe's healing spells, that's all, he thought.

But damn it all to oblivion, the woman had gotten under his skin. Not only was she endearingly quirky, funny and intelligent, she was beautiful, and she was sexy. And the fact that she didn't even realise how gorgeous she was made her even more desirable. He loved the way her shoulder-length mop of auburn waves would flop around her face when she moved, and how her eyes twinkled whenever she smiled. He laughed when he thought of her clumsiness - she was always bumping into things and knocking things over, and the way she'd react always made him laugh. Yet when she wanted to be stealthy, she could fool the best of them. He loved the sound of her voice - feminine but slightly husky. In his mind, his eyes trailed over the curve of her neck, down to the swell of her breasts. The glimpse he had caught of her milky white skin was enough to get his blood racing, and his slowly hardening member suddenly became almost painfully hard. He knew that he had to sort it out otherwise he'd never get to sleep. Keeping her image in his mind, he pictured her taking off her nightgown, revealing more of that tantalising white skin. His breath hitched in his throat when he pictured himself taking a stiff nipple into his mouth, making her moan softly. "Sweet Dibella..." He whispered, as he stroked himself to the tune of her imagined moans. His imaginary fingers gently rubbed her soaked folds, causing her moans to increase in frequency and volume. He pressed her against the nearest wall, and she cried his name as he plunged into her. Argis felt his climax approaching swiftly as he ploughed into her frenziedly, expressing his deep attraction to her through his imagined lovemaking. "Signe!" He hissed, spilling his seed all over his stomach. He wiped himself clean with a cloth, and then was asleep within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

After tying their packs to their two new horses – Mork and Mindy – they headed out slowly. Signe sighed - though she loved the austere mountains around her and the moist air, now that her destination was Whiterun, she felt a longing in her heart for the warmer, simpler landscape of Whiterun Hold. She consulted her map for directions to Four Skull Lookout, but as she pondered, she made out the sound of raised voices coming from the other side of the bridge. "What is it, Signe?" Argis said, noticing the look of concern on her features. "I wonder what the carrying on is all about? Let's go and have a sticky beak, shall we?" she didn't wait for a response – she stuffed her map back into her pocket, and coaxed Mindy into a trot over the bridge. Argis shrugged, and Mork carried him after her. Before he knew it, Signe had agreed to clear out the Forsworn who had taken over one of the local mines.

Forty minutes later, Signe and Argis were tethering their horses outside Pavo's house when they heard shouting and footsteps thundering towards them. "Pfft…have a look at them, with their ridiculous armour and headdress!" she huffed, drawing her dual swords. Argis' eyes lit up – finally, some action! He placed himself next to Signe, ready to defend her if necessary. He didn't want to stand on her toes – he knew she was more than capable of handling herself, but as they say, old habits die hard.

Five dead assailants and a few bruises later, Signe and Argis made their way inside the mine. "I must remember to check the bodies for coin; I smuggled my coin purse inside the Khajiit's pocket when he gave me the chocolate." She whispered.

"Why?" Argis was perplexed – surely no exotic morsel was worth the 100 or so Septims she'd had in that coin purse.

"Because, he needed it more than I." she whispered.

"Well, it looks like you won't need to worry so much about looting the bodies – this is a gold mine." Argis hissed excitedly. "I won't tell anyone if you pinch a lump or two!"

Signe guffawed, and slapped him on the shoulder. "You're so naughty."

"You don't know the half of it." He said, winking. Signe bit her bottom lip in an effort to suppress the smile on her face, but her blush gave it away. By the gods, why does Argis have to be so gorgeous? One wink and I'm weak at the knees, she thought.

They stopped, crouching in the shadows, when they heard voices coming from around the bend. Signe could make out two sets of footsteps, and two voices. They would be easy to take out; they were unaware of their presence, and two shouldn't be a problem against warriors such as the Dragonborn and the Bulwark of Markarth. Together, they waited until the Forsworn were close enough, and then they pulled them around the corner and snapped their necks. Signe shuddered – she hated breaking people's necks, though she knew, if it was done properly, it was the quickest way for them to die.

Next, they crept through the tunnels, keeping an ear out for more of the Reach natives. Signe spotted a table laden with gold ingots and a couple of lumps of ore. She waggled her eyebrows at Argis before slipping one gold bar into her pack.

They killed five more Forsworn before they encountered the Briar Heart. Signe's heart gave a pang of anxiety – they were usually hard to kill, and their magic was swift and deadly. She wished that he hadn't spotted them; half the job could've been done by shooting a couple of arrows into him, but now they had to attack him face-to-face. "The Reach is ours!" cried the Briar Heart, before shooting a shock bolt at Argis. Signe raised her Steadfast Ward spell just as she jumped in front of Argis, protecting him from the worst of the shock. She conjured a firebolt, immediately throwing it towards the abomination, followed immediately by a Shout.

"FUS…RO DAH!" she Shouted, causing the Briar Heart to fly backwards into the wall behind him. The ground shook slightly with the powerful Words, causing rocks and small boulders to become dislodged. The Briar Heart tried to stand up, but he slipped on the rolling rocks and fell back on his bottom. Argis heard him curse loudly before he swung his greatsword, separating his head from his shoulders.

"That should be the last of them." He said, wiping the blood on the Briar Heart's pants before sheathing his blade.

She checked the Briar Heart's pockets before they left; she found some coins, a filled petty soul gem which she promptly used to partially recharge her Mace of Molag Bal, and weirdly, a sweetroll. "I didn't think Briar Hearts ate anything, especially not sweetrolls!" she said, laughing. "Want some?" she took a bite out of it, and handed it to Argis. Argis gobbled the lot in one hit, laughing all the while.

"You greedy bastard!" she laughed, and poked him in the guts. "You're going to need to work that off, you know."

"I'll work it off chasing you!" he lunged for her, waggling his sticky icing-covered fingers, and she darted away. She was faster than him, of course, so it wasn't until they had arrived back outside Pavo's house that she allowed Argis to catch her. When he did catch her, he promptly held her in a headlock and attempted to wipe the icing over her face. The only thing he managed to do, however, was accidentally push a finger inside her mouth. She instinctively sucked the icing from his finger, unconsciously humming with pleasure at the sweet taste. Argis sucked in a breath – her hot mouth sucking his fingers caused his simmering desire to flare into a raging blaze, every nerve ending singing with pent up sexual frustration. With a growl, he removed his finger and released her. "You shouldn't have done that." He said, his tone gruff, no smile remaining on his face.

"Sorry." Signe turned her face away, to hide her tears. Sweet Mara, why did I do that? He's disgusted in me now, horrified even. No man would ever want me, not even after getting to know me.

Argis was aware that he had hurt her feelings yet again; she held her face away from him and wouldn't utter a word to him. But he couldn't find the words to apologise to her, to tell her that he wasn't mad at her for sucking his finger. He couldn't find a way to tell her that without her finding out that he was attracted to her, that he was falling for her. Better that she thought he was angry – she would get over it eventually, though it tore at him to hurt her so.

They arrived back to Left Hand Mine, where the workers were gathered, waiting for their return.

"The mine is clear."

The workers cheered loudly, so happy that they could now return to making a living. Pavo gave her a heavy coin purse by way of thanks, and they left.

"To Four Skull Lookout." Signe told Argis, before galloping away without waiting for him. Argis cursed, and jumped on Mork's back. Mork galloped after them – he was a big, fast stallion, so catching up was easy.

"Signe, wait!" Argis called.

"Not now, Argis!" her tone was icy cold, with no trace of a smile. The steely glare she gave him pierced him through the heart.

She kills her enemies with cold indifference, and now she treats me the same way, he thought sadly.

Four Skull Lookout was merely a small shelter on a hill, with the wind howling through. Getting an accurate bowshot was near impossible. Going for the element of surprise, they charged in with their swords slashing, and Signe sent the last three bandits hurtling over the cliff with a Shout. Without a backward glance, she turned away from the cliff and began rummaging through the bandits' belongings. Argis busied himself with watering and feeding the horses, determined to feign indifference to her behaviour.

After breaking nearly all of her lockpicks, Signe managed to open the chest. "Arghh for the love of Talos!" she growled, finding nothing but 10 Septims and a minor stamina potion.

"What is it?" Argis said, rushing over to her side.

"I just used five lock picks getting this shitty chest open, and look what I bloody well found!" she held the items in her hands, and when she went to throw them over the cliff, Argis stopped her by enveloping his large hands around hers.

"Come on, Signe. Put them in your pack, and let's go. If we hurry, we might make it to Rorikstead by evening, and we can have a hot meal and a few drinks. What do you say?" he helped her to stand up, and resisted the urge to push a wayward lock of hair from her eyes.

"Yep." She stalked away, and shoved the potion into her pack, the coins in her pocket.

On the way to Rorikstead, she remained sullen and silent, avoiding his gaze. Argis' guilt and shame at his earlier treatment of her made way to anger and frustration at her silence, making him feel that she was being childish. He thought she'd have forgotten about it by now, as she was usually such an easy-going, forgiving person. Why is she still angry with me?

The sun was slipping below the horizon as Rorikstead came into view. Signe was glad to see the familiar lights of Frostfruit Inn, and she allowed herself to smile for the first time since Argis had broken her heart. He had suggested a few drinks – a few drinks she would have, and more! The pain in her heart could be assuaged by the numbing effects of mead and ale.

They tethered Mork and Mindy outside the inn, and pushed through the door.

"Signe!" exclaimed Mralki, the innkeeper. "What brings you here?" he said, throwing his dish rag on the bar. "Erik, look who's here!" Erik, whom Signe had helped train in swordsmanship, came over to greet them.

"Hello, father and son!" Signe exclaimed cheerfully. "We're on our way back to Whiterun. Mralki, Erik, meet my dear friend Argis." The men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Dear friend? Argis thought, unable to suppress the scowl. She has been acting as though I don't exist all day, and now she's introducing me as her dear friend? He shook the men's hands just the same, and sat down at the table.

"Have you any beds available tonight, Mralki?" she asked, removing her gauntlets.

"I do, but only one, unfortunately. There are a couple of Alik'r warriors staying here. They're looking for some woman." He shrugged. "Anyway. I'll get you some of my yummy stew, and you just yell out when you want some more drink. Erik, can you please take their things and put them in the room?"

Erik brought them their mugs of ale, and happily took their packs to their room. Once they were left alone, Argis began to feel the weight of her silence. It was one thing to travel in silence – he could busy himself with keeping an eye out for danger, as well as enjoying their surroundings. But here? There were only so many walls to look at, and no pictures adorned them. He coughed nervously, hoping to snap her out of her silence. Her eyes remained on her hands, which were clasped in a lady-like fashion in front of her. "Signe?" She lifted her eyes slowly, piercing him with their green depths.

"Something the matter?" she whispered, the emotion in her eyes belying her cold tone.

He blew air out of his lips, feeling yet again like a nervous teenager. He had gotten her attention, but he found he didn't quite know what to say. He fumbled for words, desperately trying to think of something to start a conversation. "Say, ah…have you stayed here before?" He cringed, immediately feeling silly – of course she'd stayed here before, she had already made that perfectly clear! Idiot.

Signe couldn't put Argis through any more pain – yes, he had hurt her, but he was clearly feeling guilty about it. She had felt his gaze on her often throughout the afternoon, and when he thought she wasn't looking, she had thought he looked sad. Gruff and tough he may seem, but he wasn't a mean person. He was gentle and caring in his own fashion, and took his job seriously. "I have. Wait until you try the beef stew, and you'll want to come back, too." She smiled softly, more of the ice around her heart melted at seeing his face relax.

Argis felt like jumping for joy. It was the first time she'd smiled at him since he had told her off, and though it was only half a day ago, it felt like a year. It was only a small, shy smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. And she was talking! He gulped his ale, and belched loudly. Signe couldn't hold back the giggle – Argis' serious expression as he burped always made her laugh, and this time was no different. The relief that the laugh brought them both was almost palpable, and it broke the ice. Signe burped as well, though it wasn't nearly as loud or as long as his. Argis laughed at her attempt, immediately picking on her. That made her laugh again, and before they knew it, they were both burping and laughing, and tears of laughter rolled down Signe's cheeks.

Mralki brought over their meals and a little basket of bread and butter too. "Signe…I'm sorry for growling at you today." He said.

"No…its fine, I am sorry. It won't happen again." She waved dismissively, and quickly changed the subject. "The stew is nice, isn't it? There's nothing like getting stuffed full of stew and ale when you've been travelling in the cold and wind all day."

Argis wouldn't let her fall back into melancholy again – he took up the conversation, and they both chatted happily through dinner. The drinks kept coming, and they found themselves becoming mightily intoxicated. Mralki stood yawning, desperate to go to bed. "Look lads, I really need to go to bed. You're more than welcome to stay up, but please make sure you pay for any drinks you help yourself to."

"Sure thing, Mralki. I think I might go to bed anyway; if I drink any more there'll be two of Argis, and really, one of him is annoying enough!" she joked, and Argis rolled his eyes.

"Come on, my _Thane_, let's go to our room." Argis slung his arm around her shoulders, though when he felt her stiffen against him, he removed his arm. Don't push it, Argis.

Signe kicked off her boots first, sending them flying against the far wall. Next, she unbuckled her armour, throwing the stuff next to her boots. She heaved a sigh of relief as she flopped onto the bed, feeling wonderful just to be dressed in a linen shirt and soft trousers. Argis acted similarly, and then opened another bottle of ale each. He plopped onto the bed beside her. "I hope you realise that I'm way too pissed to contend with my bedroll." He said, elbowing her.

"What are you implying?" she pretended ignorance.

"This bed is big enough for the both of us, you know." His voice was soft and husky, and Signe swooned.

"If you even touch me, I'll turn you into an ice block. Got it?" she half-heartedly threatened. The thought of sleeping next to him made her ache _down there_ but she wouldn't entertain it. The way he had growled at her when she'd boldly licked his finger made it clear that he wasn't interested.

"Yeah, I got it. Come on, let's polish off this booze."

Sometime later, both Argis and Signe were pissed to the eyeballs. Every time Signe opened her eyes, the room spun, making her feel a bit sick. So she kept them closed, and relied on Argis' bulky shoulder to keep her upright. "You know," she slurred thickly, "I've never slept with a man before."

Those words cut through Argis' inebriation, and his eyes flew open. "Wha…? You…a sexy woman like you, never?" he croaked, unbelieving.

"I never even _kissed_ a man before." She admitted, before yawning heavily. She allowed her empty bottle to slip out of her fingers, and it rolled off the bed and onto the floor rug with a soft thud.

"I could help you with that." He whispered thickly, nudging her gently.

She nodded sleepily. "I'd like that. If I were to pick anyone to be my first, it would be you, Argis." She slurred dreamily. Argis' heart leaped, and he chuckled as he felt her slump, snoring softly. "Come on, beautiful. Time for bed." He gently laid her down in his arms, and pulled the cover over both of them. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning saw both of them with a terrible hangover. Signe woke before Argis. Her first feeling was sheer panic - she was trapped, unable to move. Her second feeling was confusion – why was she blissfully warm, wrapped in the thick, hairy arms of her housecarl? Desire spiked through the wretchedness of her hangover, but it only served to make her feel more uncomfortable, given her low self-esteem and her virginity.

Gradually, snippets of the previous night washed through her mind, and her heart stopped for a moment when she remembered that Argis had called her 'sexy'. Her heart throbbed painfully when she realised she had revealed that she was a virgin, and she felt nauseated with worry when she remembered the words that passed between them after that. She gathered her wits about her for a few moments, concluding that it was simply the effects of way too much alcohol. Men were always liberal with their compliments when they were drunk; it meant nothing. He likely wouldn't remember a thing, and would be mortified to find Signe cuddled up against him this way.

So, very carefully and with much reluctance, she slid out of his comforting embrace, and sat on the edge of the bed. The room spun dangerously, and a wave of nausea hit her. It had been a very long time since she had gotten plastered this way, and her body wasn't very happy with it. She held her head in her hands for a few minutes until the nausea passed before she steeled herself to get up. She desperately needed to tend to her ablutions – toilet, water and a healing potion; the hangover seemed to have had sapped her magicka, and she found she couldn't even conjure a healing spell.

Once she was comfortably on her feet, she dared to turn around and look at Argis. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that he had no top on – he was gloriously bare-chested. She let herself indulge for just a moment, recording every detail of his powerful body in her mind, to revisit at another point when she was alone. Her heart rate increased, sending heat straight between her legs. She unconsciously licked her lips as she noticed the honey-coloured hairs covering his chest and abdomen, to disappear somewhere under his trousers. She stifled a sigh of longing – she wanted so much to get back into bed and let her hands wander all over him, but he would probably push her away. She had risked ruining their newly forged friendship when she had licked his finger, and she had already taken a massive hit to her self-esteem. She had worked very hard to get him out of his professional aloofness towards her, and there was no way she was going to push it lest he withdraw from her. With a stifled groan, she tore her gaze away from the delicious specimen in the bed.

She waddled sleepily over to the washbasin to rinse her face and her hands, and then she rummaged in her pack for that minor stamina potion she'd found. She drank half of it, and left the other half on the bedside table. Next, she poured herself a drink of water. She drank deeply, followed by a sigh of satisfaction. She refilled the glass, and placed it on the table next to the potion for Argis before heading off to the privy.

Argis smiled sleepily as he woke, but the smile disappeared when he realised his arms were empty. He opened one eye to scan the room, finding it devoid of Signe. His heart sank when he realised how forward he had been last night. Then, he realised that he had no top on. How did _that_ happen? He wondered. He couldn't remember taking his top off, but figured he must have been hot with Signe curled up against him, and had stripped off his top. He vaguely remembered pulling her into his arms when he helped her into bed, and he remembered with a pang how right it had felt. He felt as though some hefty words had taken place between them before they'd gone to bed, so he spent a few moments trying to recall, and when he did, he felt his cheeks catch fire. Sweet Mara, I actually offered myself to her! I hope she doesn't remember, because she'll probably tell me to pack my bags. Argis sat himself up, holding his head in his hands as he tried to decide what to do. Ten minutes later, Signe came into the room carrying a tray of breakfast food for them to share. She was smiling shyly at Argis, and his heart skipped a beat. She's not mad? Maybe she doesn't remember, Argis thought, relief flooding his senses. He decided he wouldn't mention it at all.

"I brought us some food, I hope you're hungry." She placed the tray on the table, and the smell of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils, causing his tummy to rumble. "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled, and sat down at the table.

They ate in companionable silence, and no mention was made of the previous night's conversation. After their hangovers had subsided somewhat, they left the inn. The morning was crisp, and the shining sun caused the dew on the plains to glimmer and twinkle. Mist hung low on the ground, making the landscape look soft and inviting. "Pretty morning." Signe chirped.

Pretty like you, thought Argis. "Yes, it is. I love mornings like this."

The beauty of the moment was ruined shortly, however, when a dragon decided to pay Rorikstead a visit. "Dragon!" shouted of the guards, just in case nobody noticed the giant winged lizard breathing frost all over the place.

Signe and Argis drew their bows, immediately firing arrows into the thing. If Argis had been a less experienced warrior, his hands would have been shaking with the adrenalin and excitement coursing through his veins. But he was indeed an experienced warrior; his own feelings about the battle with the dragon were pushed to the back of his mind as he concentrated on the task at hand. He shot arrow after arrow, until finally, the great beast landed. Guards and townsfolk alike rushed to the dragon, hacking and slashing. Signe turned her head just in time to see Lemkil the farmer viciously kick one of his daughters out of the way as she whacked the dragon's back leg with a stick. She felt like Shouting the nasty man straight into the mouth of the dragon, especially when she saw the hurt look on the little girl's face. True, the little girl shouldn't have put herself in danger like that, but she was only little after all – Lemkil should have stayed back with his daughters instead of jumping into the fray. No matter; she couldn't deal with that now.

Suddenly, the dragon turned his head to the side, his toothy maw opening. She saw him snap his jaws, and noticed two burly legs poking out of the side of his mouth. "Argis!" she cried. She launched herself onto the dragon's neck, and pushed her ebony sword through the soft spot behind the dragon's head. The dragon screamed, releasing Argis. He was twisting his head this way and that as she moved her blade, until she pierced his brain. The dragon's neck slumped, hitting the ground with a loud thud and sending dirt and pebbles flying in all directions.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable rush as the dragon's soul escaped its confines, its golden tendrils snaking their way into Signe's being. Vague remnants of the dragon's memories in the form of emotions and feelings flitted through her, including the understanding of the Word 'Fo'. She now knew what it meant, and how it would feel to Shout it.

As the tangible body finished flaking away to leave behind a skeleton, Signe slipped off the dragon's bones. She ran to Argis – apart from some sore ribs and some cuts, he was just fine. His armour wasn't, however – it was dented and pierced in some places; it would be useless now. He removed it, and tossed it on the ground. She conjured her healing hands spell, and pushed the golden warmth into his chest. He groaned, eyelids fluttering in pleasure as the warmth spread through his system, healing the bruises and cuts. Even with an audience around them, her heart fluttered with Argis' response to her healing.

Once she was satisfied with his condition, she rummaged happily through the bones, finding coins, a flawless sapphire, a pair of leather boots which she chucked over her shoulder, some steel plate armour and a troll skull. She left that alone – she loathed and feared trolls and even their skulls made her shiver. When she looked up, she saw every person in the village standing stock still, staring at her. "You…you took its very soul!" someone gushed. "Never in my life have I seen such a thing!" said someone else. "Dragonborn!" Signe rolled her eyes at everyone's awe, waving them off. "If anyone wants a dragon bone souvenir, you'd better line up!" she said, laughing. Argis watched her with a bemused expression as she snapped off teeth, bones and scales, handing them out to the townsfolk. She pushed a few scales into her pack, and gave Argis a bone to put in his pack. The flawless sapphire, she gave to the poor kid whose father treated so poorly. "When you and your sister come of age, sell this for good coin and give half to your sister. Understand?" she said, pushing the stone into the little girl's palm. The girl nodded slowly, awe and wonder written upon her soft features. "Th-thankyou, dovahkiin." She whispered. Signe patted the girl's cute little head, and then turned, waving goodbye. Lastly, she picked up the steel plate armour and presented it to Argis. "Look at this, how convenient!" she said, laughing.

Argis laughed, and donned the armour. "It's a little bit tight around my stomach, but apart from that, it fits!" they both laughed at the luck of finding armour right after his had been destroyed, and then they climbed onto their horses. They waved farewell to the crowd, and off they went.


	9. Chapter 9

They'd been on the road for about an hour, when a sabre cat appeared from behind a boulder and launched itself over Signe, knocking her off her horse. Argis jabbed the end of his sword through the cat's neck, killing it instantly. With anger-fuelled strength, he yanked the animal's carcass off Signe, and tossed it aside. "Are you ok, love?" Argis said, helping Signe to her feet. Did I just call her love? He thought, hoping she didn't notice.

"Yes, thanks! Just a bit winded. Well, I think this cat owes me for catching me unawares." She smiled her bright smile, and proceeded to dig the eyeballs out with her pocket knife before bashing out a couple of its fangs.

"Shor's balls, woman, you could've warned me you were going to do that!" Argis gagged, and turned away.

Seeing the big warrior, who could split open bowels and lop off heads without a second thought gag on something as simple as popping out an eyeball caused Signe to burst into fits of snorting giggles. "Are you serious, Argis? You're gagging about _this_?" she roared, dangling an eyeball in front of Argis' paling face.

"Get it away from me Signe, I mean it!" he yelled, but Signe only dangled closer and laughed harder. "That does it!" he slapped the offending morsel out of her hand, and it disappeared into the bushes.

"Argis! That was going to be for a potion!" she groaned, attempting to push The Bulwark over, and not succeeding. Argis laughed, and pushed her back with ease, causing her to land on her arse. The indignant look on her face made him laugh harder, until he was gripping his stomach. "You bastard! You pushed me over!" Argis fell to his knees in front of her, still laughing heartily. "It's not funny, you know." She hissed, glaring hotly at him.

Argis took her hands in his. "You should have seen your face! Ahhh I haven't laughed so hard in ages." Signe smiled shyly, but her eyes left his face to lock onto their joined hands.

An awkward moment of silence passed between them before she withdrew her hands from his, and then got back onto her horse. "Let's get going." She said, the smile now gone from her face.

Argis frowned and shook his head in confusion before he mounted his horse, and followed closely behind her.

They had only been riding slowly for fifteen or so minutes when they spotted some fighting going on ahead of them. "Who's that?" she asked Argis.

"It looks like those Alik'r warriors. They're being attacked by some bandits! Quick, we had better help them." Argis dismounted, drawing his sword as he did so.

"Help the bandits? Why?" Signe joked, but Argis merely rolled his eyes at her bad joke. Signe loaded an arrow into her bow, aiming at the furthest bandit. Unbeknownst to her as she waited for the right moment to release her arrow, an orc bandit crept up behind her and embedded his poisoned dagger deep into the exposed skin under Signe's raised arm. Signe gasped in shock, releasing the arrow which clanked harmlessly on the ground. As her vision began to fade, the last thing she was aware of were approaching hoof-beats.

Argis and the two remaining Alik'r warriors quickly dispatched the bandits. Argis turned to see what Signe was doing, when Signe's attacker rushed him. A short fight ensued, ending with the bandit's throat been slit open, and he fell with a gurgling sound. "Signe!" he called, seeing her slump forward on the ground. A horse approached from behind her, and he recognised the young man from the inn at Rorikstead. "Give us a hand here, Erik." He recognised the smell of poison emanating from Signe immediately, and rummaged through his pack for a cure poison potion. He handed it to Erik as he carefully pulled Signe into a reclined position against his chest. Once Erik had the bottle opened, he carefully tipped it into her mouth as Argis stroked her throat, encouraging her to swallow. "Come on Dragonborn, don't give in. You've got a world to save." He whispered into her ear. Signe gagged on the bitter potion, but the two men persevered until the contents were empty.

Argis and Erik breathed a sigh of relief as the yellow-green hue left Signe's cheeks, and she began to breathe a bit easier. There was still the matter of the painful stab wound in her armpit to attend to, however. "You don't happen to have a – " Argis' words were cut short when Erik produced a health potion. "One of these?" Erik said, smiling. "Yes, thanks!" Argis found he liked the boy's happy, trouble-free personality and his ready smile, though the way Erik's eyes had lingered on Signe the previous night when she wasn't looking wasn't lost on Argis.

Together, they administered the potion to Signe, but this time she didn't gag on it. She greedily drank the earthy-flavoured potion, and burped happily as her eyes flickered open. "Mmm. Lovely." She croaked, causing the two men to laugh.

"How are you feeling, Signe?" Argis said, stroking her cheek.

The look she gave him when she smiled up at him made his heart swell, and he had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss her. Gods, she has my heart captive, thought Argis. I need to get a hold of myself… "I'll be ok. I will know more once I'm able to get back up again." She joked, indicating that Argis should relinquish his hold her. "Oh." Argis chuckled nervously as he realised how tight he had been holding her, and he then helped her to get up.

She swayed a little bit once she was up, but once the dizzies were over, she felt that she'd be well enough to go on. "Erik! Long time no see, did you miss me, eh?" Argis couldn't believe it – a minute ago, she had been on the way to Sovngarde, and here she was now cracking jokes and pulling herself back onto Mindy's back.

Erik blushed at her comment, and Argis realised that the boy most certainly had a crush on her. "Oh…I just…Father got sick of me hanging around. 'Go and help Signe kill some more dragons, instead of hanging around here like wet shag!' he said. So here I am. Is it ok if I come with you guys? I mean…you don't have to, I – "

"Yes, it's fine! The more the merrier. We'll go to Whiterun and get drunk at the 'Mare. I'll introduce you to some friends; we'll have a great time!" Signe chirped, cutting off Erik's nervous stammering and gesturing wildly. Argis frowned in concern – though she did look much better, she seemed a little bit _too_ chirpy.

"Signe?" Argis gripped her chin, making her look him in the eye. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! Good as new." She pulled her face away from Argis, and rode ahead without further ado. Argis shrugged, figuring the answer would present itself soon enough.

The rest of the trip to Whiterun wasn't as uneventful as they'd hoped, however – they witnessed two spriggans kill a troll before turning on them. The warriors quickly finished them, and Signe pocketed some taproot and spriggan sap. Next, they were chased by a giant, only to run into three big frostbite spiders. Signe set them on fire with her magic and a 'YOL', and they were off again. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, wiping sweat from her brow. "All this running is making me hot, and I'm not even using my own legs!" she was referring to riding on horseback, of course. Argis knew her weird sense of humour well enough now that he laughed in response, but Erik merely looked confused.

They were just about to round the path that would take them through the gates of the city when Argis noticed that Signe was unusually quiet. Erik had been chatting away, commenting on this and that and Argis had initially thought she was just content to listen to him, but now he realised she was _too_ quiet. He was just about to pull her horse to a stop when a crazed screaming came from behind them – he immediately drew his weapon, Erik following suit, when a Redguard came thrashing his dagger wildly.

"This is what I've trained for! Prepare to die!" he screamed. The man had a crazed look in his eye, and Argis separated his head from his body before he could utter another word.

Erik bit his lip, looking away. "Crazy prick must've had brain rot." He said with an air of nonchalance. He sheathed his blade just in time to see Signe slip from Mindy's back. "Signe!" he cried, running to her and picking her up in his arms.

Argis told Erik to stable the horses and bring their packs, and Argis ran through the gates carrying Signe bridal-style. He noticed with dismay that her skin was burning up – no wonder she'd complained of being hot before, she had a high temperature. He asked the guards to point him in the direction of a healer – and he headed to the Temple of Kynareth. Once there, Danica bade him to lay Signe down on one of the benches so she could examine her as Argis filled her in on the day's events. Danica nodded, and went to her chest to retrieve some potions and ointments.

"Remove her armour please, housecarl." She ordered.

Argis complied immediately, beginning to unstrap her armour. Danica wasted no time – she sliced off Signe's undergarments – brassiere and all – and felt around for swollen lymph nodes. Argis kept his eyes averted, not wishing to see Signe's breasts in this situation. He carefully lifted Signe's arm, so that Danica could examine the poison dagger's wound. Dark purple lines and swelling had formed around the wound, and thick yellow pus oozed from the cut. Argis' heart lurched painfully in his chest as he realised the agony Signe must have been in – why didn't she say anything? Stubborn woman.

Danica asked him to hold her still, and she immediately lanced the wound. Pus leaked out, releasing a fetid odour. Argis' nostrils flared, and he shook his head in disgust. "Bastards." He hissed, referring to the bandits.

"Do not worry, housecarl. She will live." Danica said, clearly unfazed. She'd seen a lot worse than this before.

"The name is Argis." He said, and she nodded in response.

She handed him a cloth and a bowl of salt water. He began to clean the wound as she prepared a poultice to draw out the poison. She ground up herbs in her mortar and pestle into a paste, and then pressed the paste into the wound. After that, she wrapped a bandage around Signe's neck and under her shoulder to hold the poultice in place, and then she set about trying to get the unconscious woman to swallow some potions. Erik silently entered the temple, standing next to Argis with a look of worry on his face.

An hour later, Danica declared that it was safe for Argis to take her to her home where she could recover. "Where is her home?" Argis asked.

"It is the house next to Warmaiden's – you would have passed it on your way." Danica smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm sorry she can't stay – we're in the middle of a civil war, so I need to keep the beds free. Send for me if you need me, though I don't expect that she will remain sick for long – she has the souls of dragons to fortify her."

"Thank you, Danica. Your skills are second to none." Argis gathered Signe in his arms – she was now dressed in simple temple robes – and carried her to Breezehome, followed by Erik.

Lydia ushered them in, and helped Argis carry Signe upstairs, to her bed. Lydia fussed over her friend, fluffing pillows and smoothing blankets. Signe was very weak, but she was slowly regaining consciousness; she grumbled at Lydia's fussing, and asked for water in a hoarse whisper.

"Go on Lydia, you know where things are. I'll sit here with Signe." He sat next to Signe on the bed, and gently stroked the back of her hand, his chest feeling tighter than it had any right to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**** MILD SEX THEME IN THIS CHAPTER ****

_**I hope this story is alright so far; I've never written a story before, let alone a fanfic. But I am having a good time! :) **_

Lydia busied herself in the kitchen area, slicing and dicing bits of fruit, cheese and bread for Signe to nibble on. She asked Erik to carry the jug and the cup of water up the stairs, gesturing for him to go first so she could get a good look at his arse. Nice…I'll be asking this one to stay the night, that's for sure, thought Lydia.

Argis watched Signe as she slept; noticing how her laugh lines and worry lines almost disappeared in sleep. His eyes trailed over the edges of her lips, and a pang of longing and desire hit him with full force. Bitter thoughts entered his head, and he clung to them, chewing on them to keep the romantic feelings at bay. I vowed to protect her, and she's lying here recovering from a poison dagger. How in oblivion did I not notice the massive orc approach her? 'The Bulwark indeed' she had said. Some protector I am. And here I am, my hands are shaking and my heart is hurting. I am in no fit state to be her housecarl.

Signe dreamed – she didn't dream of the usual things like dragons, trolls, or the mists of Sovngarde; she dreamed of Argis. She dreamed of his rough hands tending her bruised cheek, and she dreamed of his laugh. She dreamed of the way he captured her in his arms when she escaped the mine; the relief and emotion on his face leaving nothing to the imagination. She dreamed of his unique scent, and how it felt like home. "I love you, Argis the Bulwark." She whispered to the dream-image of Argis. She dreamed of his arms wrapped tight around her in bed, at the Frostfruit Inn. In the dream, they were bare; as naked as the day they were born. She remembered feeling warm skin pressed flush against her back, her rump and the backs of her thighs, desire flaring to life from her core outwards. Her breathing quickened, and suddenly, the feeling of the body against hers and the muscled arms holding her tight wasn't enough. She squirmed slightly, trying to turn herself around, when she felt him grow hard against her rump, followed by a sleepy, soft growl. She wriggled around until she was facing him, and he immediately pressed her back to the mattress. His lips found hers as she curled her legs around him, feeling his hardness pressing up against her wet heat. "Please, Argis…" she moaned, grinding her hips upward. But the contact she so desperately wanted disappeared, leaving behind the feeling of a soft blanket in its place.

Her eyes flew open, alighting on a very red-faced Argis. She blushed at the memory of her erotic dream, hoping that she didn't talk in her sleep, but the fact that Argis was blushing too made her think she had let something slip in her sleep. She grimaced up at him, waiting for him to say something.

Argis couldn't be one hundred percent certain, but he was sure it'd been his name that she moaned moments before she woke. At the same time, her back had arched; revealing a hint of the milky-white skin that wasn't covered by her bandage. His pants tightened uncomfortably around his groin in response, and he swallowed thickly. Is she having a naughty dream, with me in it? He immediately felt shame; how could he feel aroused when she was in such a vulnerable state? Never before had a woman been able to conjure up such an intense lust for something so seemingly innocent. The harder he tried to suppress his feelings, it seemed, the hotter he became for her.

"H-how are you feeling?" he stammered huskily.

"I feel much better, thanks, a bit weak but okay. Could you help me to sit up, please?" she said, in a whispery voice. Argis slid on hand under her upper back, and the other one he placed under her elbow. He gently lifted her, and with the hand he'd held her elbow with, he shoved a few pillows behind her back.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Argis, not wanting to break the physical contact just yet, took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling riddled with guilt.

Her eyebrows knotted in confusion. "What for?"

"For not preventing the attack. I shouldn't have left your side."

"Argis, don't you dare. Don't you dare apologise for something that wasn't your fault. I am a capable warrior; the fault is my own. I was too busy trying to impress you with my archery skills instead of listening for danger around me."

Argis shook his head, smiling, and stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "Signe…" He whispered, searching her eyes. Signe's eyes reddened with emotion, her nostrils flaring. She opened her mouth to say something, but Erik and Lydia appeared, carrying water and food, and the moment was broken.

Lydia and Erik sat down at the little table in the corner of her room, and Erik began to tell Lydia about their adventures on the way to Whiterun. Signe's attention drifted; the feel of Argis' hand wrapped protectively around hers was causing her chest to ache. His thumb absently traced circles, and she almost wept at the tenderness of it. She thought of the way his fingertips had caressed her cheek, and the pain in her chest increased. I can't let myself believe that he's attracted to me; if I give in, I'll only make a fool of myself, she thought. Still, she held onto his hand for as long as he remained seated next to her. She studied his features as he listened to the conversation, occasionally putting in his two cents worth. With a pang, she remembered the drunken words he had spoken the previous night, before they had fallen asleep. '_I can help you with that,_' he'd said, referring to her admission about her virginity. And the way he'd chuckled and held her tight against him when she'd said she would pick him to be her first. Was he humouring me, or did he just not want to take advantage of my drunkenness? She sipped the water that Erik gave her, and nibbled the nibblies in the bowl that Lydia had plonked on her lap. Eventually, she felt exhaustion wash over her, and the comforting sound of her friends chatting quietly lulled her to sleep.

When next she opened her eyes, the morning sun was shining through the cracks in the roof. She smiled, happy to be in her favourite home. She loved how the light shined in through the cracks and through the windows of the simple wood home. She rolled from her side onto her back to stretch, and landed against a warm body. Her heart skipped a beat when she simultaneously realised Argis was in her bed, and his arm flopped sleepily over her stomach. Argis grunted softly, his eyes remaining closed. Signe let him drift back into sleep, content to be trapped under his heavy arm for as long as he left it there. She began to feel less unsure of herself – realising that perhaps he did care for her, after all. With this hint of empowerment, she boldly lifted her hand and oh-so-gently laid it on his forearm. She slowly exhaled the breath she'd been holding as she indulged, noting every detail that she felt under her fingertips. She caressed him very slowly and softly, running her fingers over the ridges of his muscles and smoothing down the dark-honey hairs. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest – apart from her drunken coma wrapped in Argis' arms the previous night, she'd never slept in bed with a man before. She'd never enjoyed waking up in a man's arms, or touched a man in such a loving way before. With Farkas, she had come close – lingering gazes and longer-than-friendly hugs which could have become something more but never did; he was a man-whore, always shagging anything with tits and a heartbeat. She cared for the silly man, but not in the way she felt for Argis. Farkas was her best friend, but Argis – he was home. He was safety, he was happiness and belonging. She allowed herself to discover her feelings, tendrils of conscious thought taking stock, investigating, processing. She concluded that yes, she did have some very intense emotions towards him, and that yes, she did want him. She wanted him to be her first, and her last.

Did she love him?

If feeling giddy whenever he was near, her loins flaring with hot desire when he touched her, her heart sick and sore when they were apart – if those feelings meant love, then yes – she loved him, very much. She let the tears leak silently out of her eyes as she accepted her feelings, and she unconsciously clutched his arm tighter. Oh, Argis. I do so hope that you feel the same.

As it happened, Argis was having the same conversation with himself at the same time. He kept his eyes closed, as he didn't want to startle her. He didn't want to break the spell – he knew she was like a scared rabbit when it came to men, to love. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft hand on his arm, and listened to the way her breathing came in short pants, her chest heaving. He cracked one eye open to see a stream of tears falling down her face, her face crumpled in sadness. He propped himself up with one elbow, and the hand that was draped over her now pressed lightly against her cheek. "Signe…what's the matter?" he softly said.

"I – oh…I'm just being silly," she tried to smile through her tears, and Argis' throat constricted, "I suppose I'm just emotional because I'm recovering." She rubbed the tears from her eyes and her temples, and pushed herself into a sitting position, and Argis pulled himself back a bit.

"If…if you want to talk – I know I'm not a big talker, but I'm a good listener." Argis said, brushing her hair back from her neck. She sighed, tilting her head slightly in enjoyment of his touch.

Just then, there was a light tap on the door. "Signe? Are you awake?" Lydia.

"Y-yes…" Signe smiled at Argis, and gave his cheek a playful squeeze. Lydia entered, carrying a tray of food and some fresh water. "Farkas is here to see you. He heard what happened just now."

"Farkas! Okay. Give us a few minutes to gather our wits about us." She swung her legs out of the bed, and slowly stood up. She was slightly wobbly and weak, but figured some tucker and a mug of tea would help her to feel much better. She wondered if the tea leaves she'd bought from an argonian trader were still alright – she wanted to show Argis.

"Who's Farkas again?" Argis growled, trying to hide the jealousy on his face. Signe suppressed a smirk; his jealousy was another good sign, really.

"I told you about him a while ago; he's one of the Companions; one of the twins. He's a good friend." Signe leaned forward to stroke Argis' temple just once, but couldn't resist the urge to rile him up a little. "And devilishly handsome."

Argis scowled, and hastily shot out of bed. Signe looked askance at him, and gasped in surprise when Argis gripped her hips and pulled her against him. "In that case, you had better put something less…" Argis bit his bottom lip as he scrambled for the right words, "…intimate…to wear. I don't want this 'devilishly handsome' hero ogling my Thane, bandaged or not." His voice was rough, his eyes dark with lust. "_My _Thane." He whispered, squeezing her hips. Signe couldn't help the barely audible whimper that escaped her throat, and she fisted his shirt. _My _Thane, she repeated in her head, smiling inwardly.

"In that case, you had better get into your armour – the sight of your chest hair poking out of the top of your shirt is making your Thane decidedly distracted, _housecarl_."

Argis growled softly allowing his hands to run slowly up her back before he abruptly let go of her. "Get dressed, woman."

He turned, and began to strap on his armour, and then left the room to give her some privacy. Signe's knees wobbled as she dressed herself, and her hands shook. She knew none of that had to do with her recovery; it was caused by that sexy wall of muscle. She felt wet and uncomfortable between her legs; she ached for him, but there was no way that she would ever make the first move. She hoped that he'd been serious when he'd shown interest in helping her lose her virginity, and she hoped that he remembered. She hoped that if he _did_ remember, he would do something about it very soon.

She walked carefully down the stairs, but was almost bowled over by Farkas. He swept her up in his arms, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek before setting her down again. "Signe! I just heard what happened, and I had to come straight away. Are you hale?" he said, cupping her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. All better!" she smiled, gently removing his hands. His touch always caused her nerves to fray in a _good_ way, but it didn't come close to how Argis made her feel. Argis only needed to look at her and her whole body would buzz, making her knees weak.

Signe introduced Farkas to Argis and Erik, and then Farkas filled her in on the happenings at Jorrvaskr. He told her that there was plenty of work for her when she was ready. She had an agreement with them; considering that she was the Dragonborn, she wasn't expected to remain at Jorrvaskr full-time.

"Say, me and some of the lads will be having a few drinks at the 'Mare the night after tomorrow, if you all want to come? It's Ria's birthday!" Farkas said.

"Oh yeah, I knew her birthday was coming up! How old is she? Twenty-six?"

"No, she's turning twenty-five. Just come along after the sun sets. I gotta go now – I'm off to bludgeon some bandits that are hiding out in Redoran's Retreat. See you the night after tomorrow." Farkas pecked her cheek, and Signe saw Argis narrow his eyes.

"Well, good luck on your job – I have to go up to the Skyforge today, so I might see you when you get back if I'm still up there." She winked conspiratorially at him, and he chuckled and left.

Signe and Argis at the rest of their breakfast, and then she took Argis for a walk around Whiterun, and then to meet everyone at Jorrvaskr, and then finally she took him to the Skyforge. Argis was excited to meet the famous smith and see the amazing forge, and Signe's heart thumped with nervous excitement in anticipation of Argis receiving his surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

**** WARNING - SOME STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES ** (nothing too bad though)**

Eorland moved to a chest next to his forge, and Signe made Argis close his eyes, putting one hand over them. "Don't open them until I tell you." She felt his eyelashes fluttering against her palm, and she laughed. "I said, close them!" The ticklish feeling stopped, and she knew that he had closed them.

"I've only got one eye, you know." He joked, and Signe laughed.

"You're so cute." She said, causing a smirk to appear on his face.

She watched Eorland approach, carrying shiny new freshly forged Dragonscale armour. She was trembling now, butterflies cascading wildly in her stomach as her heart thumped. "Okay." She removed her hands, and Eorland presented him the armour. "This is for you." She whispered, stroking his arm gently.

"F-for me?" shock and awe was apparent on his features, and he reverently stroked the expertly crafted cuirass. "Why?" Eorland pressed the cuirass into his hands, and Argis held it up to admire it.

"Because…" you are special to me, she left unsaid. Signe fought to hold back tears. "…it didn't take much for that dragon to ruin your steel armour, and this is ten times stronger than steel."

"I don't know what to say." He said, voice thick with emotion. His eyes were shiny and wide.

"Then don't say anything. Just…let's get it on you, and Eorland can make any adjustments necessary. He fitted it to Farkas, as he is the same build as you. So hopefully it won't need much adjustment, if any." Signe said.

Argis unstrapped the steel plate armour with shaky, clumsy fingers, letting the parts fall to the ground. Eorland helped the dumbstruck housecarl put the Dragonscale armour on, quietly giving him tips on the best and quickest way to get it on. Signe looked on with teary pride at the two men; one she viewed like a grumpy but loveable uncle, and the other…her love for him grew with every passing moment. Yep, it's definitely love, she though, sighing. At least he is showing obvious signs that he is attracted to me.

Argis swallowed several times in an effort to dislodge the lump in his throat. He didn't trust himself to speak as the new armour was strapped to him, and slight adjustments made. He'd been so happy just to get the chance to meet the legendary smith and see his forge, but Signe had blown his mind; not only did he get to meet the man, but Signe had arranged for him to make matching sets for them both.

"Do you like it?" Signe asked, her bottom lip trapped nervously between her teeth.

"Do I like it?" He laughed. "By the gods, I don't know what to say. I _love_ it!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her uniquely intoxicating scent. The way she clung to him made him feel like a more than a man; he could hold her forever. It was this very moment that the floodgates burst open, his love for her could not be denied or held back. She wants me to be her first; well I will give her a first time to remember for the rest of her life, as long as the rest of her life is spent with me.

Signe and Argis proudly walked through the streets of Whiterun in their matching Dragonscale armour, though the bandage around Signe was a bit annoying. They gathered an audience in the market square – people came up asking lots of questions and wanting to touch their armour. Argis watched how Signe patiently dealt with all of their questions; how well she responded to people, and how they treated her with respect. When a burly mercenary boldly fingered her breastplate, she gently and patiently removed his hand. And when the barbarian reached for her with more force, Argis snatched the man's hand in a crushing grip, causing the smug grin to slip into a pained grimace. "Touch her again and I'll gut you like a fish." Argis growled, into the man's ear. The man turned on his heel and walked quickly away, not looking back.

"That was hilarious!" Signe laughed, unfazed by the whole experience.

"Signe, it's not funny. He was a bad man, you know!" Argis said, incredulous.

"Relax, darling. Why should I be worried, when I have you with me?" she gazed up into his eyes, and stepped into his embrace.

The rest of the day was spent chatting with people and buying bits and pieces from the market. When they turned to head back to Breezehome, Aela came trotting up. "Signe, Argis! Care to dine with us at Jorrvaskr?" she said, smiling as she drank up the sight of Argis, from head to toe.

"Sounds good to me, what do you say, Argis?" Signe winked good-naturedly at Aela.

"I go where you go, my Thane." He said, putting on the big act, and Signe laughed softly.

Just then, Danica appeared. "Hello, Signe and friends. Signe, would you care to follow me to the temple and let me look at your wound?"

"Well met, Danica. Your timing is perfect!" Signe smiled, and they all followed her into the temple. She then promptly removed her new cuirass, with a little help from Aela.

Danica smiled, and carefully removed the bandage. She then peeled the poultice away, pleased to see that the only thing left on Signe was a slowly-closing wound and green colour from the herbs. "I'll use a healing spell now, just to finish closing that wound, and you should feel much better."

Signe closed her eyes as the warmth of the spell penetrated muscle tissue, encouraging white blood cells to root out any trace of remaining infection, followed by red blood cells to create more collagen, forming the foundation for new skin. As Danica's spell worked, she could feel a slight tightening and pulling sensation, which was the growth of new skin. Once Danica was finished, Signe was left with a lovely white scar in her armpit.

"There you are, friend Signe, all done." Danica stepped back, smiling proudly.

"Thank you Danica, you truly are a master healer. It's like it never happened!" Signe said, stretching and flexing her arm.

"It's the least I can do, for the woman who saved our Gildergreen."

Five minutes later, Signe, Argis and Aela left for Jorrvaskr. Signe's tummy grumbled loudly, and Argis shook his head they walked passed the Gildergreen, Argis smiled at her, and she slipped her hand into his, blushing all the while. Argis' felt desire clouding his senses, and he nearly tripped on the first step up to Jorrvaskr.

"Watch where you're going!" Signe joked, and Argis slapped her rump.

"And you'd better watch your mouth, woman, or I'll put you over my knee." He growled playfully.

"In that case, I'll do my best _not_ to watch my mouth." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and Argis had to fight to suppress the urge to push her up against the nearest wall and have his way with her there and then. But he wouldn't touch her – not yet. He wanted to make their first time together special; she wasn't just some loose tavern whore; she was innocent in the carnal arts, and quite possibly the sweetest person he'd ever known. He'd never felt such intense longing and desire for a woman – sure, he'd loved women before, but that kind of love had been a slow and gentle simmer – the kind of love he felt for Signe was a burning, all-encompassing blaze - almost painful; once he had accepted his feelings, the fire burned brighter with each passing moment.

Because all of the Companions insisted on sitting as close to their beloved Signe as possible, they were all quite squished at one end of the great dining table. Argis found himself seated on the last seat, and he felt a bit like the third wheel as all their questions were directed at her and none at him. They largely ignored him – except for the occasional appraising glance from the women - but Signe made regular eye contact with him.

He watched the way she interacted with these people, and realised that yes she did indeed have another life outside of Markarth – these people were her family, and she seemed very much at home with them. He'd never before been the jealous type, but with Signe, he felt this jealousy and possessiveness that was alien, and he struggled to control it. He spent the remainder of the evening scowling into his mug, and when Signe declared that it was time to go home, he felt glad enough to whoop with joy. But he didn't do that, of course. He simply waved goodbye to everyone, and high-tailed it out of there.

"Argis, you were awfully quiet tonight. Are you alright?" she said, as they strolled through the now-empty marketplace.

"Yeah, you know, I'm not much of a talker. Especially in big crowds, I just like to sit and listen."

"Did your drink offend you somehow?" she pulled on his elbow to get him to stop.

"Huh?"

"Your drink. It looked like you were trying to scare it away!"

"Heh."

"Come on grumpy. I think it's time to get you home and out of that armour." She winked, and he felt his balls tighten. She was getting bolder by the minute, and it became harder not to _be_ hard around her.

"Nah. I think I'll sleep in it."

"Like it that much hey?" she chuckled.

"Yep."

Signe was already fast asleep in bed when Argis got around to it. He didn't want her to see him fumbling with the unfamiliar straps and buckles, and he certainly didn't want her to help him – there would be too many implications in that scenario! After he'd successfully stripped off his armour, he slipped into bed beside Signe quietly, not wanting to wake her up. He thought with amusement how natural it felt to be in bed beside her; it was almost as thought it was expected now, even though they hadn't even kissed yet. Argis desperately wanted to kiss her, but he knew that once he did, all the stops would be pulled out, and he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He really wanted to make her first time romantic and special, and despite all their flirting, he didn't want to rush into their first time. He couldn't resist watching her sleep for a while – his heart swelled painfully in his chest, and he allowed himself to stroke her face just once before he laid down to sleep. He respectfully kept his hands to himself, thinking that in about a week, he would be able to hold her and make love to her. His thoughts inevitably turned erotic; the thought of Signe lying naked underneath him making his cock harden instantly. He clenched his jaw, willing his hard-on to go away. Just one more week, he thought.

Signe woke in the middle of the night to the sound of soft snoring behind her. She smiled; feeling instantly comforted knowing that Argis was in her bed. Where he belongs, she thought. She drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of Argis.

The next morning when Signe woke up, Argis wasn't in bed. Disappointment set in, and she decided not to linger in bed. Had he been in the bed, she would have stayed there and tried to give him 'the hint'. She pulled on her cotton top and pants, and went downstairs. She assumed that Argis was already downstairs, but when she got down there, she found only Lydia in the kitchen. "Morning, Lyds." She said, rubbing her hands together. "Where's Argis? And Erik?" she said.

"Oh…the men are going on a tour of the guard barracks and patrols. Apparently Argis and one of the guards – I forget his name – used to fight together in the Legion." Lydia chuckled. "Hungry?"

"Yep. What's for breaky?"

"Scrambled eggs." Lydia said, dishing up a plate for them both.

The time spent without the men around gave the women a chance to talk about them. Lydia told Signe how she'd slept with Erik the night before, and proceeded to tell her every detail, causing Signe to blush and cover her ears. "Nunununununnn I don't want to hear this!" she shrieked, causing tears of laughter to roll down Lydia's cheeks. Lydia stopped talking, and waited for Signe to remove her hands from her ears. Once she had Signe's attention again, she added, "And then I made him come all over my face!"

"Lydia! You are such a whore!" Signe slapped Lydia's arm playfully.

After breakfast, Signe decided to go across the road and ask Elrinder at the Drunken Huntsman if there were bounties to be taken care of. She knew she had Companions jobs to do, but she knew that those jobs might take her far from Whiterun. If there were any local bounties, they were _local_, therefore, not too far.

"Yes, as a matter of fact – the Jarl has put a bounty on some bandits that have taken up residence in a nearby traveller's rest. Here, let me mark the place on your map." He said kindly, and Signe handed him the map.

Signe thanked him for his help, and headed for the gates. Just as she was about to exit the gates, she heard Lydia calling out to her. "Where are you going? Can I come?" she said, and Signe's shoulders sagged.

"Alright. But don't fuck it up, okay?"

Fortunately, there were only three bandits and they weren't very well armoured. They were killed swiftly, and their bodies looted. They found three petty soul gems, one hundred and twenty septims, and a weak stamina poison. "Bloody hell, why do I keep finding these useless crappy poison potions? They do nothing!" Signe growled, and hurled it against the wall of the cave. Lydia laughed, and then they returned to Whiterun.

Storm clouds were gathering, and the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. Argis had begun to worry – he knew that she would be fine, hoping that Lydia was at least with her, but he couldn't help but remember how she'd been trapped in Cidhna mine. He decided to head for the gates and try to find her. When he exited the gates, he almost collided with Signe. "Thank the gods! I was beginning to worry!" he said, squeezing her shoulders.

"You are very sweet, Argis." Heavy raindrops began to spatter on them and they picked up their pace.

When they made it back into Breezehome, the smell of roast chook filled their nostrils. Signe's belly rumbled, and she licked her lips. "I'm starving!" she croaked, rubbing her belly.

Just as they were about to tuck into their meal, there was a tap at the door. Lydia cursed loudly and opened the door to reveal Proventus Avenicci standing there bedraggled, soaked and shivering. Lightening cracked in the sky in the distance behind him, casting him in a slightly spooky aspect. Lydia pulled him in and sat him on the chair by the fire, and he removed his coat.

"Warm mead?" She offered.

"Y-yes, p-please." He stuttered, rubbing his frozen hands together. "I'll n-never get used to this b-b-blasted Skyrim weather!"

"Are you hungry? We've got plenty of warm food here." Argis kindly offered, but Proventus politely declined.

"I'm here to give our Thane her reward for clearing out the bandits today – I happened to bump into someone who saw her finish them off. I also want to give her another job – there's another giant causing trouble over at Pelagia Farm, would you believe."

"Another one? It must be the related to the first one!" Signe joked, and Proventus chuckled politely.

"Who knows! I was going to ask at Jorrvaskr, but I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. You can accept the pay for this job directly through me." He said.

"Alright then, no worries. I can take care of that!" Signe chirped happily.

Signe took Argis this time; she knew that if she took someone as heedless and gung-ho as Lydia, one mistake could get her, or both of them, killed. With a cheeky wink, she charged Lydia with keeping Erik 'entertained'. Lydia liked that idea, very much.


	12. Chapter 12

**** WARNING: NAUGHTY BIT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ****

Once Signe and Argis were through the gates, Signe breathed a sigh of relief. It was so very nice to be alone with him; it felt like months since she and Argis has first embarked on the journey from Markarth. Signe reflected on how their relationship had developed; Argis at first had seemed stiff and unreadable, but had gradually revealed certain traits, the first one being kindness. Now that she knew him, she found him on one hand to be strong, passionate and fierce in battle – and on the other hand, he was kind, gentle and placid. She lost herself in thoughts and memories of him, smiling unconsciously.

"Signe? Are you alright? You're very quiet." Argis nudged her gently.

"Yeah! I'm fine. I'm just thinking how nice it is to have you all to myself." She said, winking.

Argis grinned, and let his eyes flick over her form, though he didn't say anything. They continued on, and when they arrived at their destination, they crouched to a sneak with their bows drawn. Once they were happy with their positions, they let their arrows fly. Giants hides are tough – it took more than a couple of arrows to even stagger the huge being, so the pair let arrow after arrow fly until the giant was in enough pain that they could easily run up and hack and slash with their swords. But the giant wasn't as slowed down as they'd hoped – he whacked Signe with his club, and she was flung upwards into the air.

"FEIM!" she Shouted. She heard Argis cry her name as he felled the giant. She landed on the ground harmlessly, her Become Ethereal Shout protecting her from harm.

She sat on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs, laughing as Argis gaped at her. "Wooo-oooo-oooo…." She howled, pretending to be scary. Argis chuckled and called her a clown.

Once she stopped being semi-invisible, Signe sliced off the giant's big toes. Argis shuddered, and grumbled loudly. "You did it again!" he growled. Signe laughed, remembering how horrified he'd been when she'd dug out the sabre cat's eyes.

"Oh Argis…you are truly a gentle soul." She sighed, placing the toes in her pack.

Severio Pelagia chose that moment to come out of his home, fear evident on his face. "Is it dead?"

"Yes, farmer. It is dead. You can relax now." Signe patted the man on the shoulder.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe this has happened _again_! It's like I'm cursed!"

Argis and Signe dragged the corpse of the giant away from the farmer's property so that it didn't attract other wild beasts. They spent a couple of hours digging a very big hole, pushing the dead giant into it and covering it with earth.

"That takes care of that!" Argis said, slapping dirt from his hands.

They left then, and Signe once again slipped her hand into his. She was certain that he cared for her; but still she couldn't bring herself to make any more of a move than holding his hand. She squeezed his hand to get his attention, and smiled coyly at him with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. She hoped that her expression told all – he was not a stupid man, so hopefully he would take the cue. But he didn't. He just smiled with his eyebrows raised, and then looked away. Signe sighed in frustration, and let go of his hand.

"Everything alright?" he said.

"Yes." She hissed. The rest of the walk back to Breezehome was spent in silence – Signe huffing in frustration and embarrassment, and Argis warring with himself.

If Signe was miffed before, she was positively seething when Argis deigned to sleep in his bedroll, _downstairs_. She was certain that tonight would be the night; she'd even slipped into her sexiest nightgown, and left her undies off. When Argis had failed to come to bed at a decent hour, she'd poked her head over the railing to find all the candles snuffed, and the sound of soft snoring coming from downstairs.

She re-entered her room, and shut the door behind her. If Argis wasn't going to come and sort her out, she'd sort herself out. Hitching up her nightie, she got straight to the heart of the matter, imagining that it was his fingers rubbing her swollen nub, and his fingers pushing deep into her to find her sweet spot. She turned onto her stomach, grinding her hips against her hands. She imagined that Argis was underneath her, their sweaty, bare skin sliding over each other as they moved. She whispered his name as she pleasured herself, her silky wetness coating her fingers and her palm. It was only a few more moments of imagining him, and she climaxed with her face pressed into her pillow to muffle the hoarse cry that escaped her lips. She fell asleep praying to all the Divines that he would make his move soon, otherwise she would have to take drastic measures…

Argis felt rotten sleeping down stairs, away from Signe. But he couldn't take being so close to her – not until he had her safely back in Markarth, where he would carry out his plan to make her feel like the most special, most loved woman in the world. She deserved to be treated like a queen, and he would make it happen. But gods…the way she was flirting with him was making carry out his plan seem impossible – and the thought of her lying in bed waiting for him was making his heart, as well as something else, ache painfully.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Signe – having made no plans for the day - was determined to stay at home with Argis to give him a chance to make his move. Lydia and Erik went off adventuring, to give them time alone. Signe told Argis not to answer the door if anyone came knocking (unless it was one of the Companions – anyone else could leave a note under the door). She wore only a simple linen dress which just happened to show off the curve of her breasts and the swell of her cleavage, but when Argis insisted on strapping on his armour regardless of having no plans, Signe lost a bit of confidence in her plan.

"What if there's an emergency? What if someone – an assassin, say – breaks in and tries to attack you?" Argis reasoned.

"It never bothered you in Markarth." She mumbled more to herself than to him.

"That's because Vlindrel Hall is built of solid stone, and the massive brass door can't be broken down easily. This place is made of wood." He growled.

"Argis…Whiterun is ten times safer than Markarth, and the only gate into the city is well guarded." She huffed. "Just relax…take off your armour and be comfortable with me for the day. I just want to sit around and read books and eat food, and not worry about dragons and people in trouble for just one day." She whined.

"Signe. I will not take off my armour, you will not convince me. Do what you like, but I'm not going to let my guard down." He growled, angry now.

Signe was taken aback – never once had the gentle giant raised his voice to her, especially not for something as little as asking him to remove his armour. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she quickly turned her head away so that he couldn't see how he'd upset her. She realised then that she had been stupid to think that he cared for her, and that he had only chosen to share her bed for the want of comfort, nothing more. Any affection he had shown towards her had simply been a friendly gesture, and she had read too much into it. Now she had ordered him to stay put indoors with her, to shut out the world for the day, and he was clearly uncomfortable with that. Signe occupied her time reading through books she had collected over the years, and nibbling on food while Argis paced, scowling. He reminded of her of how he seemed when she'd first met him – gruff and unreachable…minus the tension in the air, of which there was currently plenty.

She chose not to let his behaviour affect her so, or at least to pretend that it didn't. But the fact that she caught him often regarding her didn't help. When Lydia and Erik came back to get ready for Ria's celebratory drinks at the 'Mare, Signe breathed a sigh of relief.

Lydia and Signe headed upstairs to get ready in Signe's room. "So…?" Lydia prompted, eyebrows raised in question.

"Nope. He was a complete grump, didn't utter more than two words." Signe whispered, close to tears. "I was wrong about him; he doesn't share my feelings."

"Ah come now, Signe. A man who's not in love doesn't look at a woman the way he looks at you." Lydia said, squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"Then why hasn't he approached me? It's not like he isn't sure of my feelings; even a half-wit like that annoying jester idiot would be able to see the signs."

"Perhaps he's just waiting for the right time." Lydia offered.

"The right time?" Signe huffed, "He's had eight hours of 'right time' today! Fuck him!" she cried, flopping on the bed.

"Well. In that case, let's get you dolled up like never before. We'll make sure he sees what he's missing out on when every man at the pub has a crack at you!"

Half an hour later, Signe waltzed down the stairs wearing a dress that she never would have dared to wear before; she always liked to dress demurely, not showing too much skin. But tonight, the deep green dress she wore was cut at the sides to reveal the silky white skin over her ribs, and the split down the side of her leg came up dangerously close to the top of her thigh. The laces up the back of the dress did little to cover her shapely, strong back, and the décolletage of her dress came down daringly to expose the swell of her breasts. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, but inevitably, strands of her wild locks escaped their confines. But that only served to enhance her allure; she was the picture of innocent yet sensual beauty, and there'd not be many people who'd not notice her this night.

Argis was sitting at the table, his back to the staircase. He heard Signe's footsteps coming down the steps, but he refused to turn his head. He sipped his mead, willing himself not to turn around. And when he caught a whiff of snowberry oil, he hardened his resolve, gripping his cup in matching determination.

"Argis." She softly said.

"What?" he growled, a little too loudly, a little too quickly.

"Turn around."

"No."

Silence.

Then he heard Lydia come down the stairs, and the two women headed towards the door. "Are you coming, big man, or are you going to sit there and sulk in your mug?" Signe teased. "Because…you do realise, I'm not wearing my armour. Lydia is also similarly dressed, and Erik is already at the inn with a belly full of mead. Seeing as how you were so intent on wearing your armour whilst we were safely locked up in here, you had better come along to the inn and keep me safe. It is your job after all, _housecarl_."

Argis had never heard her use snark like that before. In times where she'd playfully teased him, she'd never been nasty or vindictive. She sounded now as though she really despised him, not like the sweet woman she usually was. He felt his heart sink – it was his own fault; he'd been a right bastard to her. His silly idea of waiting for them to arrive back to Markarth was causing more problems than it was worth; she was giving him clear signs that she wanted him, and he knew her self-confidence was fragile at best. No wonder she was angry with him.

He slowly turned his head towards her, and the smart retort that was on his lips dissolved into a dumbfounded gasp. "Sh-shor's balls…" he stammered. No goddess in splendour was ever you'd seen, he thought. He tried to find the words to speak, to tell her how beautiful she looked, but he was frozen, at a loss, a total loss.

Signe watched him for a few moments. She was pleased with his initial reaction; his expression and the way his eyes had eaten up every inch of her made it obvious that he was impressed, but when he sighed and then looked away from her, she felt her anger boil. She took her friend's arm, and marched her out of the door. Only when the door slammed shut behind her did she let her tears fall.

"Oh Lydia, how can he be so cold towards me?"

"I don't know what he's playin' at, but it's clear to me that that man wants to bend you over the nearest table and fu – " Lydia's words were cut short when they heard the sound of Argis' boots trotting towards them.

"I'm here." He said, falling into step behind the two women. Signe 'humphed' and said no more to him.

The entered the Bannered Mare, and the party was already in full swing. Ria sat atop Vilkas' shoulders, sloshing her ale everywhere as she sang along to the tune being played by some mysterious bard. Mikael was nowhere to be seen; nobody liked the man, so he had likely been banished for the night. Signe spotted a smirking Farkas giving the arse of a barmaid a thorough massage, and Skjor and Aela were huddled together in the corner as usual. Athis and Torvar were having an arm wrestle, and Njada was bitching to Carlotta about something or other. She was disappointed to see that Kodlak wasn't there – she hadn't really expected the old man to turn up, but was disappointed just the same. She headed for the bar, and Farkas saw her coming.

"Signe! You're h – wow, look at you! You are one sexy, fuckable dovahkiin!" he roared, clearly sloshed already. She laughed at the compliment, even if it was uncouth.

"Easy there wolf, you're going to make someone feel inadequate." She sang the last word in a lilting tone as she indicated the miffed barmaid standing next to him. She dared no turn to look at Argis; she wasn't sure what was worse – seeing him angry with Farkas, or not seeing him angry. If he wasn't angry, it meant he didn't care.

Standing in front of Vilkas, she tilted her head up to shout up at Ria. "Happy Birthday, beautiful!" she yelled over the din.

"Thanks darling! Are you having a drink?" Ria shouted.

Saadia appeared, holding a tray of drinks. Lydia, Argis and Signe all took one each, and Signe chugged hers in one go. "Another, please Saadia!" she said to the stunned Redguard.

"Gees, you drink big for such a tiny woman!" Saadia joked, before sauntering off to fetch more drink.

More adventurers and mercenaries began to file in as the night grew darker, and each pair of eyes landing on the same target – Signe. She made quite the sight – she was dancing, shouting and laughing as though she had not a care in the world. She twisted her body this way and that, knowing which moves would show off her body the most. She had never in her life behaved like this before – but she was grasping at straws. Her show was for one man only, and her attempts grew bolder as the night went on, and still Argis remained seated, arms folded as he watched her with a guarded expression.

She noticed the handsome, dark-haired warrior who had been watching her all night inch closer and closer to her. His vivid, bright green eyes were mesmerising, and she couldn't help but get caught up in them. His eyes hungrily devoured her form, revealing only one thing on his mind. Without waiting for an invitation, he joined in her dancing, stepping closer than was appropriate. He smelled like the usual warrior smell – steel, sweat and oil. He didn't smell clean like Argis, but it was a good smell nonetheless. His closeness didn't cause her knees to go weak, or her heart to flutter, or her loins to ache, like happened when Argis came close to her. But he was handsome, almost as handsome as Argis. She let the man dance close to her, and dared to sneak a glance at Argis. Was it her imagination, or was he scowling? When the man dragged his fingers up the bare skin over her ribs, she allowed herself to smile seductively at him. If Argis wasn't going to ease the ache in her womanhood, this man would do.

But despite the goodly amount of booze in her system, she was shaking like a leaf. She'd never even _kissed_ a man before, let alone taken one to bed. What was she thinking? The man was getting bolder by the minute – he was now pulling her against him, his hands rubbing the small of her back, but gradually getting lower. It felt wrong; all wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen this way – she felt like a cheap wench. This man didn't know her at all; he just liked what he saw and wanted to satisfy his urges. "Feel like taking the party upstairs?" it was the first time the man had spoken, and it took a moment for it to register in Signe's inebriated brain. Though her inner voice protested hotly against what she was doing, her hand seemed to grow a mind of its own as she allowed him to take it, and begin to lead her to the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Finally, the get-together we've all been waiting for is here in this nice, long chapter. :)**_

**_** WARNING: HEAVY AMOUNT OF SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER **_**

Argis was fuming. No, that's an understatement. He was livid, seething with white-hot rage. Was he angry with Signe? Not really. Honestly, he couldn't blame her; he'd given her nothing but mixed signals all along. No, he was angry at himself. Here was the love of his life, having all but dangled herself in front of him, and he had put her off for the sake of carrying out his romantic plan. His heart was pounding, his mouth was dry. Signe was flaunting herself in front of the dark-haired mercenary, and the mercenary liked what he was seeing. He watched the man get closer to Signe, watched him put his hands on Signe. Why wasn't Signe pushing him away? Wasn't she afraid of letting men get too close? Didn't she want Argis anymore? What in Oblivion was she doing? He saw the man lean down and whisper something to her, which made her blush. He stood up, and began to draw his sword from his sheath. It's now or never, Argis, he thought. He couldn't let this happen; he had to make his move now, romantic plans be damned.

"Housecarl, calm yourself. It isn't up to you who your Thane does or doesn't see." Vilkas hissed.

"I'm not going to watch the woman I love get taken advantage of by some dirty sellsword." Argis growled, and shoved Vilkas out of the way with his shoulder. "Back me up or don't – either way, he's gonna get a broken arm." He stalked over towards Signe just in time to see her being led away by the mercenary.

Signe saw a flash of dragon scales and golden hair, and the black-haired warrior was suddenly up against the wall, with Argis' gauntleted hand wrapped around his neck. "Get the fuck out of here." Argis growled menacingly, his implacable features leaving no question as to the threat. The man looked as though he was going to challenge Argis, but when he noticed Vilkas and Farkas standing on either side of Argis, he gave up and went on his merry way. Argis pulled off his gauntlets and tucked them into his belt, before advancing on Signe.

The next thing Signe knew, she was being carried over Argis' shoulder like a sack of potatoes, past party-goers who wolf-whistled and threw playful taunts at them. The hilarious sight of the beautiful Dragonborn being hauled out of the inn, over the shoulder of her irate housecarl would be talked about for weeks.

"Argis put me down!" she yelled, pounding him on the back with her fists. As soon as the doors to the Bannered Mare were closed behind them, Argis did put her down. Just as she was opening her mouth to speak, however, Argis cradled her face in his hands, tilting it up to his face. Her words died in her throat when his face inched slowly closer to hers, until she could feel his warm breath tickling her lips. Heat coiled in her belly, and she shivered against him.

"Argis, I'm sor –" But Argis cut off her words as he brushed his lips against hers. She gasped softly; the touch of his lips against hers caused searing bolts like lightening to travel through to her core, rendering her knees weak. Her hands began to shake as she slipped her arms around his waist, and then the tremor made its way up her arms and into her whole being, until she was a trembling, nervous wreck before him.

He pulled his face back just a bit to search her eyes, to convey without words how he felt. The heavy, emotional atmosphere sizzled and crackled between them, causing their hearts to gallop and their lips to quiver.

"Shh." He whispered as his fingers and thumb caressed her face, the other hand softly stroking her back. His eyes were soft, glassy, and full of emotion. "It is I who is sorry. I nearly let you get away." He pressed his lips to hers again, this time in a hungry, searing kiss.

Signe whimpered against his lips as his kiss set her whole body tingling, igniting a fire inside of her. He threaded his fingers in her hair, inadvertently pulling more strands loose. His fingers felt wonderful in her hair, each caress of his fingertips sending sparks of electricity down her scalp, adding to the overall effect he was having on her. Never did she realise that a kiss could induce such feelings in her; she could feel herself turning to jelly. Her chest was tight with emotion, her heart beating rapidly. She felt tears gathering in her eyes; here was the moment for which she'd been waiting for so long, the moment that she dared never to dream of. She hadn't dared to believe that Argis reciprocated her feelings, that she deserved a man like him.

He pulled her harder against him, and when he pushed his tongue into her mouth, she gasped in surprised pleasure. He kissed her with desperate and passionate ardour, as if trying to convince her through his kiss how much he needed and wanted her. She was clumsy at it; she didn't know what to do, so she just followed her instincts, and pushed her tongue against his. She was amazed that each stroke of his tongue caused her nether regions to become hotter and wetter, in anticipation of the final act. Her breaths came in heavy pants as heat pooled between her legs, and she instinctively pushed her hips against his. She couldn't believe this was finally happening, and that he truly did want her as much as she wanted him.

Argis broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck, occasionally nipping gently. Signe tightened her grip around his body, ignoring the blunted dragonscale decorations digging into the soft skin under her arms.

"Argis…" she whimpered softly, and the tears fell from her eyes. Argis was rubbing and squeezing her back now, his hands inching lower until they grasped her rump in a possessive grip. Signe felt like she could pass out at the overload of sensations coursing through her system, and she whispered his name repeatedly, like a mantra. She reached a hand down to rub the hard rod that was pressed against her groin, earning a hiss and a growl from Argis.

"I want you - to - be - mine." He growled, between kisses along her neck and jaw.

"I always have been yours." She whispered, for fear that it would sound like a sob.

"Gods…Signe, I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I was afraid – "

Signe cut him off by placing a finger against his soft lips. "Let's not talk about it now. Let's go home, and you can follow up on your word to help me lose my virginity!" she said, laughing softly between her tears.

"You _remember_ that?" he gasped, surprised.

"Yes, of course I do! I thought _you _had forgotten."

"Not in your life, sweetheart."

Argis dropped one arm, and let the other one smooth down her arm to capture her hand in his. They began to descend the steps of the inn to the empty market square below, and almost as an afterthought, Argis swept her up into his arms to carry her bridal style. Signe whooped with delight, giggling all the way home with Argis trotting as fast as he could go without jostling her too much. Argis was grinning from ear-to-ear, and he gleefully shouted, "My Thane!" into the air, causing Signe to laugh even harder.

When they arrived at the door to Breezehome, Argis set her down on her feet, and wrapped his big arms around her from behind. Signe fumbled with the key in the lock, flustered at the sensation of Argis' breath and beard on her neck, and his large hands rubbing slowly over her belly. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her rump, and she hissed in frustrated sexual desire. He desperately wanted to clutch her breasts but he would wait until they got inside; she meant too much to him to be fondled in public like a common whore.

Finally, they were in. Argis pulled her into his arms once again, and kissed her tenderly, much more tenderly than the first kiss. His hands shook as he stroked her face and her neck, overwhelmed with emotion and need. At last, they were together, and by being together, it made them realise that they'd lived their whole lives incomplete – they were two halves of a whole, and the air crackled with electric tension as they bonded.

Signe deftly undid the clasps and buckles of his cuirass as he pulled her hair tie out of her hair, letting his fingers slip through her soft waves. He pulled away from her to lift the cuirass above his head, and he set it down gently on the chair beside the door. Next, he removed his greaves and his boots. Signe watched mesmerised, still not quite comprehending the truth of it – she was going to make love with Argis, the man of her heart's desire. Her hands shook with wanton excitement, her heart galloping. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, and she bit her top lip to stop it from quivering.

"Come here, my darling." Argis whispered, pulling her close. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his unique scent as he stroked her hair. "Why are you crying?"

"Because, I…" she bit back the rest of the words, too afraid to speak them. "I am nervous." She said instead.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I am nervous too." He smiled, kissing her head.

Argis lifted her once again, and she wrapped her arms about his neck. The feel of him without his armour against her inner thighs caused the spears of hot lust coursing through her to increase, and she sighed. She watched Argis' smiling face as he carried her up the stairs, stroking his cheeks all the while. I love you, she wanted to say. He carried her across the landing, and into her bedroom. Carefully, slowly, he lowered her onto the bed. He suddenly felt clumsy and unsure what to do – he'd slept with plenty of women in his life, but none were innocent like her. None were pure and untouched, inexperienced like her. That thought alone set his blood racing hotly through his veins, his instincts crying out to claim her. He could fuck a barmaid hard and fast, but this woman, the woman that he loved – he would treat her like a fragile flower, making sure that her first time was as blissful and comfortable as could be. He looked at Signe lying there looking expectantly at him. Her lips were quivering, her nostrils flaring. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she stroked his arms and his face with shaky hands. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shiny.

"You are truly beautiful." He whispered, caressing her cheek with one hand, the other hand propping him up on the bed above her. He gently lowered himself between her legs, allowing her to feel his hardness pressing against her mound. "So lovely." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, and moved his hips in an upward motion just the subtlest amount. Signe felt it though – she gasped against his lips, the pressure mounting in her womanhood increasing. Argis resisted the urge to repeat the action, instead he trailed kisses down her neck, over her collarbone and between her breasts. He hooked his fingers along the décolletage of her dress to get access to her soft, white breasts, first looking up at her to gauge her reaction. She nodded just slightly, smiling warmly through her tears. She stroked his hair and his shoulders as he planted soft kisses along the skin of her breast, noticing with delight how her breathing came in short pants. He tried to pull the material just far enough to get at her nipple, but it seemed the pretty dress would be stretched out of shape. So, propping himself up on his elbows, he reached underneath her to pull the laces undone, and slipped her dress over shoulders. She pulled her arms free of it, and by the gods – the sight of her lying there so vulnerable, with her milky soft breasts exposed to him nearly undid him.

"Sweet Dibella…you are perfection." Argis stroked the skin on her chest and between her breasts, almost too afraid to touch the untouched skin of her nipples. He gazed reverently at her for a moment, feeling his throat constrict with emotion. If this woman didn't agree to marry him, he would find a dragon and get himself killed as quickly as possible.

"Please touch me." Signe whimpered, pulling his hands over her breasts. She moaned, arching her back into his palms as he gently kneaded her breasts, and when he rolled each nipple between thumb and finger, she felt like screaming. She pulled his sleeves, and he took the cue and removed his top. She ran her hands up his broad, masculine torso, revelling in the feel of the soft hairs covering it. Oh how she'd badly wanted to do this in Rorikstead! She let her hands trail back down to the button of his trousers, eager to get at her prize. But Argis removed her hands, pinning them above her, cinched at the wrists in one of his big hands. He kissed her sloppily for a moment, subtly grinding his hips against her aching womanhood. Growing more confident, she bucked her hips against him, needing more friction. Argis made a choked huff sound, fuelling Signe's desire even more. He let go of her hands then, and pulled the rest of her dress off in one smooth motion.

"By the gods, you've got no undies on!" he exclaimed, pleasantly shocked. Signe laughed at his surprise, and used the distraction to yank open his trousers. But he was too quick – before she could get her hands on his hard cock, he pulled back. "Uh-uh-uh, not yet." He laughed, and she growled. He gave himself a moment to take in the beauty of her soft, lily-white thighs and her naturally hairy mound, his cock twitching in anticipation. She looked so vulnerable and pure, yet so sensual and sexual, and he shook his head in wonder. Most women he'd slept with liked to shave themselves, which he found boring – he also saw it as a sign that these women were constantly thinking about sex, and preening themselves for the sake of a man's – or another woman's – pleasure. The thought of Signe being innocent in this way made his balls ache. She was pure, and she was his.

He reached one hand down to trail his fingers up the inside of her soft thigh, watching her face all the while. And when he got to her groin, she tried to meet his fingers but he kept his fingers going, all the way up over her belly, back up to her breasts. He leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, just gently flicking his tongue over the hard bud. She hissed, her hands grasping his head tighter. He let his hand caress back downwards again, and finally, they arrived at her centre. He knew she was aroused, but by the gods…she was _soaked_. He slipped his middle finger over her very swollen clitoris, and she bucked wildly against him, crying out something unintelligible. The sounds she was making caused his cock to throb painfully in his trousers, and it was time for them to come off. With one hand, he pushed them down as far as he could, and Signe pushed them down the rest of the way with her feet.

Once he was out of his pants, he returned his full attention to his worship of her body. He dragged his tongue across to her other nipple, giving it a bit of love before trailing wet kisses down her abdomen. He wanted her so badly, that part of him wanted to ram his cock in and fuck her senseless, but the care he had for her overrode the urge. He wanted to ease her into losing her virginity with gentle love and care, for he knew it would likely cause her pain at first, no matter how wet she was. But he would get her as ready as he could – he would find all of the spots that made her squirm, and she'd be begging for him by the time he entered her. So he continued his torturously slow ministrations.

Signe was in a state of bliss. She lay there contentedly, stroking his hair and his shoulders as he drew kisses over her skin, and rubbed and caressed her with his hands and fingers. She noticed that when a particular touch on a certain place would make her feel good, he would linger there for a while, before moving on to another spot. They discovered her body together; like two adventurers scouting out a new, unmapped territory for the first time. She let her eyes close for a while, enjoying the contrast of his soft lips and his ticklish beard against her skin. When his lips arrived at her hips, his tongue drew lazy circles in the hollow between hip and belly, and she bucked her hips in pleasure.

She knew he had his pants off, and she really wanted to see his naked bottom half. She clutched his hair and tried to pull him up, but he was having none of it. He did speed up a little bit however, and moved downwards. His tongue and his teeth grazed her groin, and she gasped, her back and shoulders arching. She had heard of men kissing women between the legs, and her nether lips seemed to quiver in anticipation. But the devil avoided it. Instead, he sat up, and lifted up her leg to rest it against his broad chest and held her foot. What is he doing? She thought. At least this position gave her a view of his – "Oh Mara! It's so _big_!" she cried, her eyes wide. She reached her hand forward, snatching it in her fist before he could protest.

"Signe…" he hissed thickly, bucking into her hand as she stroked him. It feels so hot and so hard, she thought. She found beads of pre-cum appearing on his tip with her thumb, and he groaned loudly as she spread it around. Suddenly, she felt wet warmth on her big toe. Her eyes flew upwards, to see Argis licking and sucking her big toe ever so gently. How this felt erotic, she didn't understand – she didn't care to understand. All she knew was that it felt _incredible_. One hand lazily stroked her thigh, the warmth of his palm enhancing the blooming heat in her body. He grazed his teeth gently over the ball of her big toe, causing ticklish pleasure to shoot up her leg and into her core. He drew his hand downwards to lovingly stroke her soaked folds and her engorged nub, and she stroked his cock in time with the gentle thrusts of his hips. Argis kissed his way up the inside of her leg, caressing and stroking every part of her that he could reach with his hands.

Finally, he arrived at the junction between her legs, and wasted no more time – he pressed his long tongue into her folds. She cried out loudly, her voice high pitched with a mixture of pleasure and panic. Oh gods, I hope I don't smell or taste bad, she thought. Argis looked up at her as he dragged the flat of his tongue upwards, and noticed the look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry, my love. Just relax." He entwined his fingers with hers, and she watched him kiss her passionately down there, licking and using his lips. She studied the way his eyebrows knitted in concentration, his shiny, thick tongue, and the outline of his soft lips working. He withdrew one hand from hers, to gently push inside her passage. She groaned breathily when it pressed against that certain spot, and she felt him smile against her. He closed his lips around her clitoris, sucking very gently, before flicking his tongue over it rapidly.

Suddenly the pleasure became too much to bear – the slowly-building pressure exploded past its boundaries, her pleasure boiling over, and she cried out his name hoarsely. Her hips bucked involuntarily against his face as he continued to lick her, continued to gently push his finger in and out of her, taking her through until the aftershocks left her pussy. She found herself overly sensitive after her first ever 'man-made' climax, and she pushed his head away as she laughed.

"I don't even know what to say." She giggled huskily.

"You don't have to say anything. But I will say something – you are the sexiest woman in the world." His voice was husky with desire, and the sound of it caused Signe's desire to soar once again.

She took his erection into her hand once again, and guided him to her entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hesitating. She nodded, though she was extremely nervous. He was very large, and she was rather small. They would need to be patient.

Argis pushed the tip of his cock into her, and held it there for a moment so that she could get used to the feeling. He watched her face for signs of distress, but so far, she seemed to be handling it. He pushed in a little bit deeper, and thrust gently. He still wasn't even half way inside of her, and he already felt his brains turning to mush. He wanted desperately to sheathe himself inside of her fully, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"It's ok. Keep going." She whispered, lovingly stroking his back and his arse. As well lubricated as she was, she couldn't help but tense up.

He pushed in further – she winced in pain. He was of quite considerable size, and she was very tight, being a virgin. She knew it was normal for it to feel this way at first – she'd never had anything apart from her own finger in there before, and Argis stretched her further than she had imagined.

"I'm sorry." Argis whispered against her neck, holding still once again.

"Don't be." She knew the pain wouldn't last, yet the shock of him inside of her made it hard to relax. "I just need to relax." She tried to keep her tone light, but Argis could hear the anxiety in her voice.

He lifted his head to look at her, and kissed her softly as he pushed deeper still. Signe relaxed herself as much as she could, and encouraged him with her caresses and her kisses. And when he was finally fully sheathed inside of her, they both let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding. He held himself still inside of her, giving her a chance to adjust to his size.

Gradually, they found a slow, gentle rhythm. Argis cradled her protectively in his arms, resting his forehead against hers as they moved together. "I'm sorry." He whispered again, and Signe kissed his lips. She couldn't contain the tears of love that spilled from her eyes; her whole being buzzed with heavy emotion, and she felt she could burst. Each of his thrusts caused spears of desire to shoot upwards and outwards, the feeling unlike anything she'd ever imagined it could be.

She clung tightly to him; he was her anchor in this tidal wave, and she never wanted to let go. No romance novels she'd read adequately described the depth of love she felt. Her heart sang with adoration for this gentle giant; he was being so caring and considerate. She could sense how hard it was for him to restrain himself, which made it obvious that he was doing this for her, for her comfort.

Once Argis was satisfied that she was enjoying it, that the pain of her first coupling was gone, he began to move a bit faster, a bit deeper, while still keeping it slow and gentle. Signe met his thrusts with her own, gripping his arse hard. She wanted him to go faster, go harder, but Argis worried that if he did, she'd be sore afterwards. But Signe urged him on, driving her hips against his until he felt his control slipping – the desire to be gentle made way for more primal urges; his loving kisses became ferocious, his teeth catching her bottom lip and nipping none-too-gently at her jaw as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Signe's cries became higher in pitch, and she dug her fingers into him, arms holding on tight. Their movements became frenzied, frantic, their whispered words of encouragement and comfort turning into shouts of how good it felt.

And just when it seemed that the floodgates couldn't open any wider, Argis gripped her cheeks and said, "I love you, beautiful Signe."

Signe let out one sob as his words hit home, her nostrils flaring as she cried. "Oh Argis…I love you too. I always have." Argis exhaled loudly with a happy smile as he continued to pick up the pace.

Soon, there was no more room for words - the only sounds were the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, their panting, their grunts and groans of blissful effort. The sounds he was making enhanced the slowly-building tension coiled in her lower abdomen, until his increasing grunts and moans caused Signe's climax to rush up at the speed of a freight train. When Argis reached between them to rub her clitoris, she tipped over the edge. "Argis!" she shouted, convulsing under him as he held her tighter, before his movements faltered and he spilled his seed inside her, hoarsely whispering unintelligible love-words in her ear. He all but collapsed on top of her, panting and dripping sweat. Signe pulled his face to hers, and he placed sloppy, heavy kisses over her face.

"I will love you forever." Argis whispered, stroking her face lovingly.

They stayed like that for a time, just caressing and whispering words of love and affection to each other, enjoying the feeling of skin contact, getting to know one another on a deeper level. Eventually, nature called, and Argis lifted himself off her, his flaccid member slipping out of her, bringing their combined fluids out with it.

"Eww." Signe joked, feeling the warm liquid dribbling down her bum cheeks. Argis laughed, and pulled her upright with him.

"I'll go to the privy, and then I will return with sustenance." He said, kissing her cheek softly. "By the gods, Signe, I love you." He said again, pulling her into another cuddle before he reluctantly stood up. "I'm really bursting to go." He said, hurriedly pulling on his trousers and tunic. Signe laughed heartily as she watched his antics.

When Argis left the room, he seemed to take all the warmth with him. Signe crawled under the covers to get warm, and curled into a ball. Pleasant exhaustion swept over her, and when Argis returned to the room with a tray of food, he found Signe to be snoring softly, fast asleep. He chuckled softly, and quietly placed the tray of food on the little table in the corner. He took off his clothes, loving the fact that he could sleep naked with her now. He carefully snuggled up behind her, and draped his arm around her. His emotional soft heart swelled in his chest – how good it felt to be able to feel her pressed up against him, naked, and how good it felt to be able to press his nose into her neck and breathe her in.

Signe woke up a little while later, to feel Argis' hard, muscular body pressed against hers, his hands stroking her hip and her arm. She breathed a satisfied sigh, enjoying the sensations he was causing in her. Goosebumps prickled her skin as he caressed her, and she hummed softly. At her sound, she felt him grow hard against her rump, and her desire flared to life. She subtly pushed her rear against him, earning a low groan from him. The stroking of his hand became more urgent, and he slipped his other arm under her neck to hold her closer. Argis couldn't resist the silken feel of her skin against his member. He rubbed it against her rump, and then he lifted her leg and pulled it back so it rested over his leg. She arched her back to give him better access to her, and he rubbed the head of his cock gently over her sex. She felt somewhat raw, but it mattered less than the bolts of desire zapping through her.

"Mmmh…" she moaned, gripping his arm. He reached around with his other hand to rub her clitoris gently, and her moan increased in pitch. He chuckled into her neck as he pushed his tip inside her tight passage, once again pressing in slowly. She didn't tense against him this time – she was much more relaxed about the whole thing. She reached an arm behind her to clutch his head as he increased the depth of his movements, her soft grunts and moans urging him on. She lifted her leg higher and arched her back further, indicating that she wanted him to push deeper. Gods, his head felt fuzzy with lust and he just wanted to pound into her, but he was afraid that she was still tender.

"Is it alright?" he asked her.

"It feels wonderful, my love. Divines…it's more than wonderful." Her words came out as halting grunts, and her walls became tighter and wetter around him.

Sensing her imminent climax, he pulled out of her, and manoeuvred her so that she straddled him. Ye gods, the way the candlelight flickered over her shining skin made his heart swell painfully. He ran his hands over her arms, her neck, and down her chest, over her breasts. Her skin was silky soft, just as he'd always imagined. "Come here." He whispered, holding the base of his erection for her to slide onto. She lifted her hips, and she gently lowered herself down.

She slowly ground her clitoris against him as he gently thrust, panting with need as the tissue of her womanhood swelled yet again. She leaned forward so that she could rest against him, her head against his chest. She listened to the beat of his heart – it was faster than usual, owing to his lust. She placed soft kisses against his sweaty skin as Argis caressed her, causing goose bumps to rise all over her arms and shoulders. His hands never stopped moving the whole time, making Signe feel warmed by his love, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, and from the marrow of her bones to the outermost layer of her skin. He placed his fingers under her chin to lift her face, and they gazed smilingly at each other as they increased the depth of their movements.

Signe pushed herself upright once again, so she could run her hands along his broad chest and torso. She sped up the grinding movements, placing her hands on his chest for support. Her third orgasm for the night snuck up on her before she had a chance to stop it, and she shuddered on top of him. Argis gripped her hips; the contracting of her walls tipped Argis over the edge too - and he thrust one, two, three times, and shot his seed far up inside her.

She traced circles in the sweat-soaked hairs as she listened to his panting. It all felt so familiar to her, as though they'd always been together. So this is what love is like, she thought. "I feel like I have been waiting for you forever." She sighed, speaking her feelings aloud.

"I'm sorry." He squeezed her tighter.

"Argis, why _did_ you keep me waiting for so long?" she looked up him, her eyes twinkling mirthfully.

"I – I kept pushing my feelings away, because I thought that if I allowed myself to…oh Talos, it sounds so stupid now." He sighed, and continued stroking her skin, causing goose bumps. She didn't press him for an answer. "Once I was unable to continue running from my feelings, I wanted to make our first time together special. I was going to wait until we were home in Markarth, so that I could have you all to myself uninterrupted for at least a week, and I was going to cook all of your favourite meals and read you your favourite stories as you rested your head on my lap. Here in Whiterun, you have so many friends, especially the Companions, so you have a lot of people expecting things from you…you know what I mean." He blurted.

"Oh, my sweet Argis. Our first time _was_ special, this _is_ special. The plans that you had for Markarth sound lovely, and yes, people know me here, but I can lock the door. I can tell Lydia to turn people away. I am happy as long as I'm by your side, and I am at home whenever I'm with you, because home is where _you_ are." She pushed herself upwards and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Argis the Bulwark."

They lay together for a while longer, just caressing and talking softly, until Argis' tummy rumbled, reminding him about the food he'd brought in. His eyes flicked to the front pocket of his pack, and the thought of what was in there made his heart skip a beat and his tummy flop. No sense in wasting more time, he thought. He brought the tray of food to the bed, and then reached into his pack.

"Whatcha got there, handsome?" Signe said, crunching a bit of apple.

"Um…" Argis hunched over his pack for a moment or two, letting a few deep breaths in and out as he clutched the Amulet.

"Argis?"

She heard him mutter something under his breath, before pulling the chain over his head. He stood up and faced her with an incredibly endearing look of sheepish worry on his face. He waited for Signe to say something, _anything_, but she simply stared at the Amulet, with her mouth hanging open.

"Well?" Argis croaked, hands shaking. "Say something, Signe."

Signe took a quick moment to look him over – he was standing there naked, with the Amulet around his neck, a stricken expression on his face. It took her a moment to register what the Amulet signified. Her heart jumped into her throat, hope and joy filling her soul. "I-is that an Amulet of Mara?" she whispered, her hand at her throat.

"It might be." he was grinning now, and climbing onto the bed at her feet.

"Well…let me see it, come closer." He was climbing towards her, his hands on either side of her. When he was at her thighs, he straddled her.

"Interested, are you?" he intoned playfully, though the emotion of the moment was clear in his voice.

"I am." She grasped his rapidly stiffening member. "And you?"

"Gods…I'm not wearing this bloody thing for its properties, am I." he joked, and leaned forward to kiss her as she stroked him.

They laughed together, feeling fit to burst with happiness. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. "As much as I want to make love to you again, let us eat and then sleep. We'll need all of our strength for the coming trip back to Markarth."

"You're right." She reluctantly withdrew her hand from his hardness, and placed it on his chest instead. "But we will need to visit my parents on the way, tell them the good news. What a shock they'll get - they don't even know their daughter has found someone yet!"

Argis felt a pang of nerves, but he was looking forward to meeting the people who brought up such a special, unique woman. They sat there in bed, and polished off every last morsel on the tray before they fell asleep, limbs entwined.

The next morning, they awoke after a heavy-limbed, exhausted sleep. Despite that they were tired, they'd both never felt better in all their lives. They took their time in rising out of bed; they spent a good long while just discovering the fine details of each other's bodies, and making slow, tender love. They found each other's scars, their ticklish parts, their softest bits. They talked about their childhoods, from the pets they'd had to their favourite games.

"What I'd give to be a child again, just for a day." Signe sighed.

"Hmmm. I guess when we have our own children, we can enjoy their childhoods…" he let his words trail off, to hang in mid-air.

When they floated down, they struck the core of Signe's heart. "Children? When we have – " she sat up, her eyes wild with excitement. "I've always wanted to be a mother." She smiled sheepishly, searching Argis' eyes.

"Me too." Signe laughed, and poked him in the ribs. "I mean a father! Not a mother, I want to be a father!" he laughed as she tickled him.

"Come on Daddio, let's get up. I'm bloody starving!"

"You're always hungry."

"Yes, except now, my favourite food isn't your cooking, it's _you_!"

_EPILOGUE_

Four weeks later on a blue sky day, Signe and Argis married at the temple in Riften, surrounded by their friends and families.

Signe felt somewhat lethargic, and well aware that her menses were overdue by two weeks. Argis took her to bed in their room at the Bee &amp; Barb, leaving the guests to drink all the mead and ale.

"Are you alright, Signe? You've been quiet tonight." Argis said, stroking her hair.

"Well, I am very tired. But…there's a reason for it." She smiled, eyes twinkling. She took Argis' hand and placed it over her lower abdomen. "I'm going to be feeling a bit flat for a while, _Daddio_."

Argis flew out of bed, plucked Signe up into his arms and spun her around. "Signe!" tears of happiness streamed down his handsome face, and she plastered him with kisses.

Roughly 38 weeks later, Signe - on all fours - with her mother, Silje, on one side and Argis on the other side of her, pushed out a squawking baby boy. She looked down between her knees at the slippery, red little darling, his fists shaking. She immediately collected him into her arms, and Argis helped her to turn and lay on her back. Tears of joy and relief streamed down her sweat-soaked face, as she clutched the baby to her chest.

Silje kissed her daughter's head and told her she was proud of her, and then she left the room to give the new family some privacy.

No words passed between mother and father at first; they stroked their newborn babe, kissed his little hands and his little chubby cheeks. They watched, amazed, as the newborn squirmed his way over to her breast and latched on, suckling hungrily.

"Hungry, just like his mother." Argis said, and they both laughed.

He watched through tear-filled eyes the woman he loved helped their baby son to adapt to the world around him, nourishing and nurturing him as though she'd always known what to do. He mopped her face, gave her water, and cuddled his new family close. He sighed in contentment, and he knew that his world was complete.

**That concludes this little love story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please let me know what you thought of it! :)**


End file.
